


Burnin' For You

by Jodz



Series: Hot Blooded [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Dom Sam Winchester, Explicit Consent, Flogging, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean, Subspace, Switch Dean, Switching but not really Dean is still Sub, Threesome - M/M/M, soooo much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodz/pseuds/Jodz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sold his soul.  They've just been hunted by the psycho vampire Gordon.  Dean starts to comprehend the enormity of his actions and wants to check out for a while with his Dom brother.  They are still finding new kinks even after a year of practice :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't stay away for too long. Bit more feels here. Just trying to make the cannon fit in my ship :D
> 
> Please comment and kudos, It's the only way I know anyone is enjoying this except for me

“Dean. No! No way!! What are you even thinking?!” Sam looked incredulously at his brother.

“Sam please? I need this. I want this. Please?” Dean looked desperate, a single tear threatening to escape from his eyelid.

“That’s not what this was supposed to be for. That wouldn’t be safe, or healthy in any way. You can forget it right now!”

“No. Sammy it’s not about that. I promise. I just need... you. I need this.” Dean’s words were mumbled miserably, as if he was already accepting defeat in the argument. He sighed heavily and got into his Baby. They were still sitting just outside Albany, New York. He was already feeling exhausted after having to take down that psycho, vampire, Sammy hunting, Gordon. He just needed Sam to understand. He tested the engine to make sure the rattle he and Sam had fixed a few hours earlier had definitely gone for good. It was only after teaching Sam a few things about tuning up Baby did Dean contemplate what he had done. He saved his brother, that part was true but he sold his soul. That was the price. The sight of Sammy, his snot nosed brat of a little brother, slumped in the mud with a gaping hole in his back was etched into his brain and no matter how much he drank, no matter how many times he passed out, that sight would still haunt his dreams. Dean would never admit to the small part of him that also went crazy with grief at seeing his Dom, his strong, demanding, caring, beautiful Dom, also slumped in the mud. He would do it again, exactly the same way, if he had to. It felt like it wasn’t a choice he was making. It was almost like it was fate, like it was destiny that sent him to summon the Demon to sell his soul. The consequences, the guilt, the fear of the unknown, of what he has signed up for, those thoughts were racing around his head and he just wanted it to stop. Dean wanted to forget about what he had done to his brother. He wanted to be looked after, he wanted to be fucked, he wanted to be taken apart to atoms by his Dom. Dean knew what Sam was thinking, Sam thought he wanted punished. It wasn’t about that, of course not, Dean agreed it would be wrong and unsafe it that was the case. How could he get Sam to see it his way?

How could Dean even suggest this!? Sam thought. Dean was basically asking to be punished for selling his soul. He thought Dean understood the whole Sub/Dom thing a lot better now, Lord knows they’d had enough practise over the last year. It was unsafe, a no go area. No matter how much it hurt to know that in a matter of months his brother will leave him. His Sub will leave him. There will be no more weeks lost in an orgasm filled haze. No more earth shattering sex. More heartbreakingly, there will be no more sing-a-longs in the impala, no more working together on cases, no more terrible jokes that only his brother ever finds funny, no more fights, over which the best superhero is, no more hustling pool together. The prospect of life without Dean wasn’t something that could be comprehended. Sam got into the car and sat wordlessly as Dean drove. There was one of Dean’s tapes playing quietly in the background, both boys too caught up in their own thoughts to offer any form of conversation. They drove down a seemingly nameless highway to a nameless destination.

After a couple hours, Dean had gotten as far as planning step one in trying to get Sam to his point of view. After that point he figured he’d wing it, at this point he literally had nothing left to lose. With a quick pull of the wheel he pulled the car over to the verge, also jolting Sam awake. “It’s not about punishment!!” Dean all but shouted as he flung his door open and marched around the bonnet of the car. If Dean wasn’t desperately trying to rack his brain to come up with the right thing to say, he would have found the sight of Sam’s head sliding off the hand it was propped up with and smacking against the window of the car hilarious.

“What the-...” Sam stumbled out of the car and tried to find what it was that had Dean pulling into the side of the road. What were they supposed to killing! The words slowly got processed by his brain, Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and focus his brain. He had literally just hacked Gordon’s head off with _razor wire_ just a few hours ago. He wanted to find a bed, and some food. He was emotionally drained thinking about his brother and what lay ahead of him. He wished he could just run away for a few weeks, maybe a month, regroup. Although this was exactly what Dean was suggesting, he couldn’t even think about agreeing with what his brother was asking for. Before he could brace himself to go through another argument, he felt familiar, full lips brush against his. Those lips quickly became more persistent, but still gentle, coaxing Sam’s lips apart. Those lips were so soft, so warm, they opened a floodgate of feelings and aches and needs. It had been a while since either of them had been active in the bedroom, Dean wasn’t as long, his last was back just before the whole seven deadly sins things back in Nebraska. Sam shoved those thoughts of sex as far down as he could but the soft caress of Dean’s fingers around his arms was very distracting. When he opened his eyes and pulled away he saw emerald eyes, glinting in the darkness, staring at him, assessing his reaction.

“It’s not about punishment. Your right. That would be wrong.” Dean reached for Sam and held him steady by the biceps and leaned up to kiss his again, this time with purpose. Sam started to respond to him and take control of the kiss. Dean relaxed and allowed his brother to search and plunder his mouth. The warm wet kisses were already turning him on and he could tell he was having a similar effect on Sam. After a few blissful minutes Sam pulled away, Dean could already sense he had won Sam over. He was never good at talking about his feelings but he knew, with a few well placed kisses he could let Sam know what he needed. He wondered if all Sub/Dom partners had this secret language or weather this was unique to their brother/Sub/Dom combination.

“Dean, I’m not sure. You’re not in the best place right now...” Sam could feel his resolve wavering, the kiss had all but melted the barriers he constructed. It was also the kiss Dean used in their more intimate moments, gentle and soft. Sam couldn’t link it to the Dean who thrives off of humiliation and punishment. “I mean, how would it even work if there was no, bondage, no punishment. That’s basically just being a couple of guys having sex. I don’t know how to not be a Dom with you.” Sam heard himself sound helpless. He didn’t know if he could be what Dean was asking for. He didn’t know if he could control his Kinks around Dean. The whole point of their relationship was that neither of them had to hold back. He could try making it work for Dean but he wasn’t hopeful. The whole thought made him feel like he wasn’t enough, like he couldn’t offer Dean everything he wanted.

“I still want everything we do. Everything. I just wanna forget. I don’t wanna think. I want someone else to take over. Please Sammy, make me forget!?” He emphasised his point with another kiss. This time with more urgency, he wanted nothing more than Sam to be in complete control, to submit to his Dom so fully. Everything was such a mess and he wanted to just check out for a while, for him and his brother to disappear for a couple weeks, away from the Demons and the monsters. “I don’t want punished for what I did. I promise. I want punished for speaking back, for screwing with you. I want things to back to how they were before. Just say yes! Please! I need you. I need you to take care of me. You know what’s best for me. Please. I miss you Sammy. You’re perfect for me.”

With that desperate pleading speech Sam’s will to resist Dean had all but been demolished. Dean had batted away all of his fears, all of his insecurities and doubts. He had no reason to deny his brother any longer “Ok!! Look. We can try. I want you too. I miss us. If things go sideways, even just an inch, or if I think it’s not good for you I will stop. Whether you want to or not.” Sam ached to comfort his brother, to look after him. He could see what Dean was getting at. It might be ok after all. Sam reached and clasped Dean’s face between his hands and gave him a long meaningful kiss. He felt his brother relaxing and becoming pliant in his hands. Sam’s cock gave a twitch of interest. Sam pulled away, and said suggestively, “where’s the nearest Cabin?”

“There’s the one we stayed in that second time, past Rutland? Should only be another hour...” Dean looked up at his brother hopefully. He wasn’t one hundred convinced he hadn’t been driving north east by accident.

“Dean what am I going to do with you! Alright. Couples retreat in Vermont. But first, I need food!” He had fond memories of that second foray into BDSM. They found a company with Cabins all over America specifically designed for their needs. Equipped with basements, unnecessary support beams in the middle of rooms, and odd little brackets subtly placed in the bedrooms and bathrooms that could be used as anchor points. It was perfect, all very discreet and very little chance of them being disturbed. The boys wordlessly climbed back into the Impala. They stopped at the next Gas-n-Sip and grabbed a couple of sandwiches and drinks, as well as a few days worth of food for the cabin. The next hour was spent just as silent as the previous two hours, except this time the silence was more in anticipation with what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All and any feed back appreciated! Thanks for the first cheeky little Kudos coming through. Nice to know the start didn't suck. :)

The cabin was huge!  It had lots of space, the inside was a lot more cosy looking with a few small nukes, the boys were already cooking up many difference scenarios.  They went upstairs and put their stuff away.   The toys, normally kept in the duffel at the very back of the trunk in the impala, was emptied and tidied away into the bedside drawers.  The collection was ever growing, sometimes Dean didn’t find out about a new toy until it was being used on him or being pushed inside of him.  He wasn’t allowed to unpack the toys for that reason.  Sam was carefully arranging everything the way he wanted it.  Instead, Dean set about unpacking the groceries they had got downstairs in the kitchen.  Cooking for his master, serving him, might be fun, thought Dean.  Before he could ponder on more kinky sexcapades he heard Sam call him from the living room.  He was halted at the threshold and his breath hitched at the sight of Sam, holding his favourite collar.  It was the first one he had ever worn, three D rings and where the fourth should be there was the fastening where the padlock would click in place and with it Dean would submit to his brother. 

 

                “If we are gonna do this we need to talk.”  Sam looked pensive, as if still unsure if this was the best idea.

 

                “Ok.  I want everything, the punishments, the humiliation, everything.  You know I need.  I don’t want anything to be different.  I want to try new things, we are still new at this, I know, so we should keep trying new things.”  An argument would be pointless at this point so Dean decided to lay it all on the line that way Sam would have to decide.  All or nothing.  He stared at his brother’s expression, trying to read it.  There was a mixture of uncertainty and conflict, with a small dose of lust and Dominance buried under the worry.  He pleaded with his eyes for Sam to say yes and claim him once again as his Sub.

 

                “If at any point I feel like you are punishing yourself I will stop, we leave and we will never do this again.  I can’t...”  Sam had to cough in order to keep his voice even.  He skipped over the subject of Dean going to hell.  It was something neither of them would talk about here.  Not when there was so much they didn’t know about what would happen.  Sam had another wave of doubt washing over him.  Seeing Dean however, pleading with those beautiful bright green eyes, his protesting thoughts were quickly quelled. “I won’t punish you for _that_.  Any infringements to house rules will be punished.  Talking back, resisting, all the normal stuff.  You will have your button at all times-“

 

                “About the button, I don’t like it, man.  I trust you.  I’ve only hit it once, and that was an accident, I was so fucked out!  How about if I want to stop, and I can’t say anything,” the corner of his mouth lifted at the corner of the implications, “I signal with my hands, even if you can’t see my hands you will be able to tell if I want to stop.  You are my brother, my Dom, you take care of me.  I consent to everything you want. You know what I need, what I want.  You don’t need to explain everything to me just go with it.  Please?”   Dean didn’t want to even think about having to give his consent every time they did something.  He wanted his Dom to control everything.  The last few times they’ve escaped to a cabin gave Dean more confidence to trust Sam and he knew Sam would never do anything to make it bad for Dean.

               

                “That’s fine up to a point.  If there’s anything big, I will ask.  Other than that, I accept those terms.”  Sam crossed the room and grasped Dean just above his elbows and pushed him against the wall and kicked his legs apart with his booted foot, stepping one leg in between Dean’s legs and grinding.  He felt both of their cocks responding to the friction, even with all the layers separating them.   Sam forced his way past those delicious, most fuckable lips to plunder the mouth beyond.  He lifted the shirt covering his Sub’s body and felt the muscles rippling under his touch.  The feel of desperate warm breaths caressed down Sam’ neck as the kisses became more fevered.  Dean was already pleading and moaning.  Sam pulled away slightly and slowly teased the shirt and t-shirt upwards and eventually off of Dean.   He paused at his Sub’s nipples and rubbed them into points, pinching occasionally, eliciting a gasp of pleasure and pain.  Once the top half was removed, Sam could work on sucking a possessive mark onto the sensitive bit of skin where Dean’s neck met his shoulder.  The sounds Sam was already pulling from his little Sub were beautiful, a symphony of moans and whispered demands to be fucked.

 

                It was such a relief to finally feel Sam’s hands caressing him, felling every part of him.  Those finger tips moving across his torso, teasing his shirt of sent little electric currents straight to his cock, making it become tighter within his pants.  He was already groaning like a porn star as his nipples were being squeezed, moulded and pinched into firm points, each pinch electrifying.  There were fingers teasing at the waistband of his jeans, making circles around his hip bones but never making a move to his fly or his belt.  The onslaught in his mouth continued as Dean grew more frustrated with the lack of progress.  He wanted his collar.  He wanted to be fucked NOW!  He grabbed Sam’s hand thrust it towards his own crotch, hoping his Dom would get the message and hurry up.  It seemed to have the opposite effect, as soon as Dean made the grab, Sam pulled away mumbling “So impatient, so demanding,” and raced away from him upstairs.  Dean stood, half dressed whimpering in confusion, before he could chase after his Dom, he returned with a small bag.  Dean knew what was in it and visibly relaxed within seconds.   “Alright Dean, strip.”  Sam commanded, he used his firm ‘Dom voice,’ it always had Dean pliant and submissive.  He stripped his bottom half with little fanfare, he stepped out of his jeans and stood for a second, looking at the bag, and the collar Sam was holding.  Dean made eye contact with his Dom, a single tear threatening to roll down his cheek.

 

                “Thank you, Sammy.”  Dean then slowly bent down until he was kneeling on the soft rug,  he placed his hands behind his back and bowed his head, he was the perfect symbol of submissive.  He felt Sam card his hand through his hair and heard a growl of approval escaping from Sam’s chest.  The leather of the cuffs was cold against his skin and they were stiff from lack of use but they were locked tight onto each ankle, Dean kept his head bowed as his Dom worked with the locks.  When his ankles were cuffed he looked up to see Sam standing over him, before he could make the demand for his hands, Dean kept eye contact and offered his wrists to be cuffed.  He closed his eyes and sighed with content at the satisfying click of each lock, reminding him of his place from now on.  He was there to please his master, to be used by his master, to receive any pleasure given with gratefulness and eagerness.   Finally he felt the leather of his collar around his neck, it was pulled tight, he could feel it as he swallowed.  As it locked into place, Dean opened his eyes and sought those hazel eyes he trusted so much. 

 

                It was all the control Sam had to do this small ceremony properly, when Dean presented himself, so perfectly, Sam nearly tackled him to floor and fucked him there and then.  He mentally shook himself.  No.  He would draw this part out.  It was Dean wanted; Dean wanted to show him how much he wanted this.  This show was all for him and he would enjoy every second Dean gave him.  The vision of his beautiful Sub offering his hands to be cuffed was so precious, those green piercing eyes held so many emotions, so many layers, Sam was convinced he could get lost in those eyes.  At first there was pure trust and love, then there was a layer of lust and need, deep down, if Sam looked for long enough he was sure he could see the years of constant pain, guilt and fear.  Sam pulled himself away from those eyes and set about locking the cuffs into place, followed, lastly, by the collar.  With the final click of the padlock, Dean was his.  He was in control of his Sub.

                “Thank you, Sir.”  Dean whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The need in Sam’s crotch was becoming painful as his arousal grew at the sight of his Sub naked and ready to be used.  He pondered on what his first move would be.  Would he settle his little Sub in without trussing him up? Or get right to it?  Dean was progressing well with his deep throat training, Sam thought, so that’s where he started.  “Show me how grateful you are.  Suck me off.  Now.” 

In the middle of the living room, Dean shuffled forwards on his knees so he was staring at the large bulge still held captive within those jeans.  He ran his teeth over his bottom lip as he unbuttoned the jeans and slid them down just enough to expose that huge, now very hard and angry looking dick. Dean ran his hands up the back of Sam’s legs and felt the toned cheeks of his ass and gave them an appreciative squeeze.  He looked up to those eyes, those eyes that changed colour depending on their owner’s mood, at the moment they were dark and lustful, studying him.  Whilst maintaining eye contact, Dean lapped at the tip of the hard cock facing him, teasing it and slipping through the little slit.  He then prepared to take the cock in his mouth by licking long wet strips along the shaft committing every little ridge and vein to memory again, analysing which made the loudest noise from his Master.   Fingers threaded through his hair, threatening to pull him down hard onto the cock, before they moved he slid his mouth onto the top third and sucked, hard, his cheeks hollowing with the effort, the hands in his hair clamped into fists and pulled painfully, but didn’t push him further.  He made his way down Sam’s shaft, relaxing down and sucking back until he felt the tip catch of the back of his throat.  Dean remembered to control his breathing to control the gag reflex and pulsed his head back and forth allowing that big cock just a little further down.  He moved one hand down to between his Dom’s legs and softly massaged and squeezed his balls, eliciting more shameful groans and a torrent of groans and encouragements.   Dean pulled off the length of muscle after a few long minutes and mouthed at his Master’s balls, swirling his tongue around them and giving them a suck, all the while using his hand as a tunnel to replace his mouth, pumping and occasionally squeezing to pull more building groans from the voice above him.

 

“Oh fuck Dean!!! You’re so good!  My perfect little cock sucking slut!”  Sam nearly blushed at his own curses, if it wasn’t for Dean’s reaction to the insult.  His length was taken into his Sub’s mouth and ravaged, the depth and intensity varied keeping Sam right on the edge of coming.  Dean had become quite the pro in blowjobs, with those lips, it was hard to not lose yourself trying to describe them.  Sam couldn’t help but card his hands through Dean’s spiked but soft, sandy, blonde hair.  He worked hard to not fuck those lips straight away.  He felt he had the self control of a saint but Dean had to show him how much he wanted this.  This was a show, a promise for both of them, a confirmation that this was right.  The feel of warmth and heat all over his cock and his balls was immense; it had been so long since had such a primal need to fuck someone.  His need was building deep down in his gut and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  “Dean! Fuck... I’m...”  He didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence, his balls drew up hard and he was nearly split in half with the force of his orgasm.  Something wasn’t quite right.  Dean was no longer around his cock and he felt his hips being pushed away, his come landed in a messy puddle on the floor.  Dean was still kneeling, his head bowed and turned to the side, away from his leaking cock.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t know what happened!!  I felt you and I pushed you away, I don’t know!”  Dean cursed himself internally.  The only reason he pushed away was because he _could_ if he was trussed up right now he would still be milking Sam for every spec of come he had.  As it was his first reaction was to push away, his body was already responding in anticipation to the inevitable punishment that was to follow.  He had _wanted_  to pleasure his Master therefore his headspace wasn’t completely overtaken by his Sub nature.  The tug of rebellion sat stubbornly at the forefront of his mind.  He was going to get punished for not accepting Sam’s come.  In for a penny, in for a pound and all that, he thought.  He stood up quickly and gave Sam one of his best half winks before he had a chance to react.  He then raced out of the living room and along the corridor.

 

“You little Shit!”  Sam stood flummoxed.  He was analysing the change in Dean’s expressions as he was pleading his innocence.  He saw sadness and disappointment, presumably for pulling away, which quickly changed to calculating, determined and full of mischief.  As Dean took off, there was one of his slight winks which suggested a chase was on.  Sam calculated the exact punishment he would deal out for his Sub’s insolence.  He wouldn’t normally be so harsh on their first day but Dean said he didn’t want to think so, he would find something to keep Dean occupied for a long time.  Sam smirked to himself before he calmly strode off in search of his brother.

 

“You’re not making this any easier on yourself you know!  If you come out now I’ll go easy on you.”  The words echoed slightly as Sam called out.  He really hoped Dean wouldn’t come sulking out of the shadows, apologising.  His brain was providing shameful images of Dean suffering beautifully during his punishment.  He loved that Dean, on occasion, pushed Sam’s buttons and challenged his Dominance.  It made for a fiery chemistry that made everything more intense, the orgasms, the chemistry during their scenes.  It made Sam almost primal with need, he felt a low growl rumble from his chest.  He was worried Dean would lose that spark, given his situation.  Before his train of thought could lead him into any darker territory he refocused on his search.  He put himself in Dean’s shoes and thought of his patterns, his thought processes.  He settled for checking the spare rooms first.  After clearing them he checked their bedroom, picking up a couple padlocks and picking up one of the other collars as he went.  He quickly headed downstairs with the collar and placed it under a cushion for use when he found his slut of a Sub.  He shoved the padlocks in his pocket and padded softly back upstairs.  He heard the gentle opening of a door within their bedroom.  Dean was as good as caught, Sam thought.

 

Dean worked hard to control his breathing.  For a few seconds he considered answering his brother’s warning and going out to beg for mercy, his body betrayed his and kept him glued to the spot, sealing his fate to be punished however Sam wanted.  He heard Sam come into the bedroom and he thought he was done for.  The cupboard was such an obvious place he didn’t think Sam would look for him there.  His cock was already so hard he was tempted to jack off in the cupboard just for a bit of release.   The bathroom was just along the corridor, maybe if he could make it there he could release himself before he was found.  It was wrong, his submissive voice was telling him, he had no right to release himself, only his master was allowed to touch his dick.  The rebel in him argued that he was already on the run, what’s one more ‘crime’ to the pile.  When he heard the steps downstairs he carefully opened the door to make his way to the bathroom, his heartbeat was pounding in his chest with the thrill of the chase, he was worried his pulse could be heard.  He gingerly stepped into the main corridor where he was immediately grabbed and slammed against the wall. Hard.  Dean felt the air rush from his lungs.  “sonovabitch!!” was all he managed to gasp out.

 

“There’s my little cock slut.”  Sam grabbed the smaller man by the wrists and thrust them above his head and pinned him to the wall.  He scented along Dean’s neck, as if putting a claim on him.  “You are in a lot of trouble.”  He whispered into Dean’s ear before nipping at the earlobe.  He noticed Dean’s grinding his raging hard on into his thigh, trying to find some release from the pressure.  “Ah. Ah. Ah.  Dean.  You know I’m in control of your cock.  You aren’t allowed to touch it or use it, it’s mine.  It seems you’ve forgotten your place.” Sam signed dramatically before roughly spinning Dean around and slamming his chest to the wall, pulling his hands behind his back and using a padlock to secure him in place. 

 

The feel of submission washed over Dean as he was repeatedly pushed against the wall.  His Dom was all but growling in his ear.  The hot breath against his skin only served added to his need to come, he rubbed his dick against Sam, still fully dressed with his jeans on, in search of some friction to offer any relief to the now painful ache.  Sam’s monologue condemning him to punishment left him groaning with anticipation. He offered no resistance as he was restrained and dragged back down stairs.   He was put onto his knees again and his collar was removed.  He tried not to panic, he felt exposed and, oddly enough, naked without the collar identifying him as a Sub.  He bowed his head in an act of submission, he didn’t see the new collar, he only his felt a hand grab his hair and pulled, forcing him to look up.  Dean groaned when it dawned on him what collar was being attached.  He loved to hate the wide collar, it was locked tight around his neck, limiting his range of movement dramatically.  He was forced to keep looking ahead.  “Please sir not this one.”  Dean tried feebly to have this heinous collar removed.  The posture collar held his chin slightly lifted and unable to turn from side to side.  It made talking a pain in the ass and he felt ridiculous wearing it.  His body, on the other hand, was shuddering with a mix of humiliation and arousal in equal measures.

 

“If you hated it so much then you would have learned your lessons last time.”  Sam said logically.  “You know that you can’t hide behind a bowed head, that you shouldn’t turn your head away and refuse the gift of my come and that you need to remember who is responsible for your pleasure.”  With that Sam knelt beside his Sub and started kissing him with long, passionate kisses.   He felt Dean automatically submit and let him search every millimetre of his mouth.  He also felt Dean start to grind against his jeans again.  Sam internally congratulated himself on this particular punishment.  Dean would have to work it out for himself; even within this punishment, mini punishments could be used to reinforce the lesson.   Silently, Sam stood and walked away, leaving Dean staring after him in confusion. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Sir please?!  I need to come!  I need it so bad!  Please Master I beg.”  Dean’s cock was painfully erect and crying out for attention, precome already starting to coat his thigh.  He remained on his knees, glued to the spot, even when he realised Sam had genuinely left to continue unpacking.  His mind was trying to remember the right response to the situation.  His mind came up blank.  Every time Sam refused to let Dean come before; he had been wearing the cock cage which stopped him getting hard on the first place.  Although it was painful in its own right at least he _knew_ there was no coming with the cage on, even trying to grind against something with the cage on never helped.  With his cock free and aching so much, he was becoming increasingly more desperate for any form of touch just to get some relief.

 

With his hands still bound behind his back, Dean struggled to get up off the floor.  His sub nature told him he should stay on the floor, in his rightful place; he put those thoughts to one side.  He was able to control his little ‘subspace’ better these days, it would engulf him during the spankings and whippings, to help him process the pain and keep himself grounded and safe.  It also consumed him when he was fully aroused and ready to be fucked by his Dom, on other occasions he was able to explore their little scenarios a bit more by quieting that little voice that would kneel before Sam in an instant.  It had gotten Dean into trouble on more than one occasion but he loved it all. 

 

Sam was half lying, half sitting on his bed reading.  Dean raised a questioning eyebrow but made his way over to the bed.  He wanted to bow his head to show his submissive intentions but the dam collar stopped him.  Instead, he averted his eyes downwards and gave a cough, signalling his arrival.  Sam looked at him expectantly.  “I’m sorry sir.  I shouldn’t have pushed you away.  I shouldn’t have demanded to come.  It’s not my place.”

 

“So that’s you learned your lessons already huh?!”  Sam looked at him in a way made Dean’s gut flip with the part excitement, part the feeling he was walking into a terrible trap.

 

“I think so Sir.”

 

“Hmm.  Let me check.”  Sam knew fine well Dean hadn’t learned his lesson, but the thought of adding to Dean’s predicament was too good to pass up.  He placed his book down and raised himself off the bed.  He reached for his Sub and caressed his cheek and drew soft lines down his jaw.  Sam leaned in and again started long and passionate kisses.  Dean wasn’t trying to grind against him anymore, so Sam upped the ante and moved one hand down Dean’s cock and lightly traced around the base and around his balls.  Dean’s breathing became hitched and more frantic.  Sam could feel hot breath escaping between kisses.  Just as Sam made a tunnel with his fist and started to surround that long cock with his fingers, Dean fucked himself right into the tunnel and groaned as he generated friction.  Sam instantly dropped the dick as if it was something to be thrown away and muttered “you learned nothing Dean.”  Sam reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out a smallish length of chain.  “Three hours.”  Was all Sam said about it.  He saw Dean’s expression turn from confusion, to contempt and a touch of defiance, quickly followed by a more controlled, submissive expression as he showed Dean the nipple clamps.

 

 A small hiss escaped Dean’s lips as one of the camps was put in place.  He groaned when he realised what Sam was doing.  The clamp was put on upside down, the chain was run up to the D ring on the posture collar and pulled until there was a tug on his nipple and wound around the ring, the chain was then run down to his other nipple where there was just enough chain to attach, again with a tug on his nipple that ensured the pleasure/pain would keep him painfully aroused.  There was no relief with the posture collar.  He couldn’t flex his neck to release the pull on his nipples. 

 

“Kneel on the bed for me Dean.  I wanna just sit and look at you like the perfect artwork you are.”   His Sub slowly climbed silently onto the bed and knelt, resting his ass on his heels.  Sam lay down next to him and returned to reading his book, occasionally looking up to study his handiwork.  Dean’s eyes were lust blown, but also conflicted, trying to work out the lesson but also desperately wanting to be fucked by his Dom.

 

 Dean knelt for what seemed like an eternity.  All his mind could think on was the constant tug on his nipples and the electrifying need it sent surging to his dick which was still leaking precome.  He forced himself to try figure out his lesson.  If he didn’t come soon he thought his dick was going to explode.  He just needed to figure it out!  He knew he should pull away when his Dom is coming down his throat.  He knew that he shouldn’t have demanded to come.  He knew he shouldn’t grind.  Sam had stopped dead when Dean tried to grind on him earlier and punished him when he tried to fuck Sam’s hand.  Ok so maybe he needed to just let Sam so what he wanted and keep still.  Sounded easy enough, but when Sam had kissed him and formed that tunnel with his hand, it was almost impossible to stop himself.  Sam _finally_ put his book down and stood up.

 

“I think it’s time for dinner.  Then we will get you all washed up and ready for bed, early night for you tonight.”  Sam said.

 

“yes sir”  Dean bit his tongue.  He didn’t try to hide his disappointment as it was becoming clear that he wasn’t going to get to come.  He climbed off the bed and followed his master into the kitchen.  With each step the nipple clamps tugged a bit more.  Holding Dean in that pleasure pain swirl that kept him aroused and seeking relief.  Sam heated up some readymade chilli and carried the two bowls through to the dining room.  Dean obediently followed but stopped short when he realised Sam had forgotten cutlery for him.  “Sir.  Will I got get a fork?”

 

“Why do you need a fork?  I’m feeding you.”  Sam stated as a matter of fact.

 

“I’m more than capable of eating myself.”  Dean mumbled under his breath.  He realised just a second to late his hands were _still_ bound and therefore useless.

 

“I heard that Dean.  Fine! You eat yourself but I am not uncuffing you.  So either I can feed you or you can eat like a dog.   Dealer’s choice.”  Sam started hungrily digging away at his chilli.  It wasn’t as good as his own but he really couldn’t be bothered with anything more effortful.  His Sub needed retraining and that took priority.  He looked up to see Dean staring down his bowl.  “Problem?”

 

“I need help.”  Dean said quietly. 

 

“Well maybe you should ask nicely and be grateful and I might!”

 

“Please Sir, can you feed me.  I’d be very grateful.  I can show you how grateful I am sir.”  Dean allowed his submissive side to run free.  He was tired of his conscious thoughts getting him into trouble. 

 

“Yes Dean I can feed you.  Open wide.”  Sam went on and fed Dean the whole bowl of chilli, he also held the bottle whilst Dean drank a beer. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of me Sir.  Can I show you how grateful I am?”  Sam gave him one nod in confirmation.  Dean got off his chair and sank gracefully to his knees and in-between Sam’s legs.  Sam helpfully undid his belt and fly to allow Dean access to his erect cock.  Dean wrapped his lips around it and slid all the way down, managing to suppress his gag reflex and work his throat muscles.  He hummed, he bobbed and mouthed at Sam’s balls until he felt the surge of come fill his mouth.  He drank down every last drop and only released Sam’s cock when it was clean.  He looked up at his Master, whose eyes were completely fucked out, and smiled.  He had done that to his Master and it filled him with joy and complete arousal.

 

“Dean that was excellent.  You were perfect.  As a reward you can either have the clamps taken off or you can have your favourite collar back on, but the clamps will have to be reapplied.”  Sam was entranced by that blowjob.  His Sub had managed to completely take him apart.  Those fuckable lips felt so good wrapped around his cock.  He felt he had reward such behaviour if he wanted it to become a regular occurrence.

 

“Collar please Sir!  I would like to change my collar.”  Dean was thrilled he had earned himself a reward.  He noted that for future reference.  He all but leapt up from the floor and quickly made his way through to the living room where the other collar was still sitting on the coffee table.  As he heard Sam make his own way though, he sank to his knees once again in a submissive gesture.  Sam removed the nipples clamps first.  He licked and nipped the abused flesh, pulling sinful moans from Dean.  Sam unlocked the posture collar and replaced it with the thinner one.  He added the Clamps back on, forcing a cry out from the abused little Sub. 

 

“ok Dean, let’s go shower!”  Dean walked a pace behind Sam, remembering his place.  He desperately wanted this lesson to be over so he would be able to come.   They had been here all day and he hadn’t even been fucked yet!

 

                Sam turned the water on and eased Dean into the walk- in shower before the water had warmed up.  Dean held himself under cold spray, watching hungrily and Sam stripped himself.  Sam entered when he saw Dean relax with the warmth of the water.  He took some Shampoo and gently massaged it into Dean’s hair.  He methodically rinsed his Sub off and lathered him up with shower gel.  Sam paid close attention to Dean’s ass and made sure everything was correct and clean.  He turned Dean to face away.  He then reached around and teased the chain attached to those nipples.  He worked is hand down Dean’s strong, toned abs and traced around the base of his cock.  Sam formed a tunnel with his hand took the erect cock in his hand.  He slowly moved up and down the shaft.  He felt Dean tense under his touch and hold himself still, his breathing was hitched and uneven, leaning back against his Master, head resting on a strong shoulder.  “good Dean you are learning well!”  Sam worked the shaft mercilessly until the groans spewing from Dean’s mouth suggested he was going to orgasm, he slowed his rhythm right down.

 

                “No master!   Please don’t stop!  I need to-“The words cut short as Dean realised he had once again betrayed himself.

 

                “Oh Dean!  You were doing so well too” Sam sighed.  He made sure Dean as well rinsed off and took him out of the shower and dried him off, deliberately avoiding his cock.  “Now it’s bed time Dean.  Get into bed for me.”  Sam waited to assess Dean’s reaction.

 

                “Yes Sir.  Thank you for the shower Sir.”  Dean clumsily got into bed and rolled onto his side.  The weight of the duvet on the bed was just enough to generate some much needed friction on his cock.  Dean tried desperately to keep his hips still but he couldn’t stop the primal need to come anymore.  He rutted helplessly against the duvet until it was whipped away.  “I’m sorry sir I couldn’t stop myself!”

 

                “Your cock is MINE Dean.  I am the only one who gets to decide if it gets pleasure.”

 

                “Yes sir.”  Dean replied miserably.  Sam couldn’t help but smile.  He wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from fucking his Sub for much longer.  Sam went into the bed side drawer and brought out the two lengths of rope.  He arranged them into four anchor points all securely fastened to the sturdy head board.  Sam tied the rope to the ankle cuffs to begin with so that Dean’s legs were parted wide.  His arms were unlocked from the padlock binding his cuffed wrists together, and were arranged above his head and secured to the wooden headboard.  Sam stepped back and surveyed his handy work.  Satisfied, he headed back to the shower to wash himself down.  After he was washed and dried he slid onto the bed beside Dean and hung a possessive arm across his Sub’s waist.  He fell asleep quickly, excited for what tomorrow would have in store.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might consider any requests you guys have, try to work it in!!

Dean surrendered to the blackness, he fell in to a fitful sleep, he woke up a few times, his hips aimlessly grinding against air.  He was still strung up and couldn’t find any relief for has cock, at the moment his cock only ever went between turned on and painfully turned on.  At least it gave him something to think about.  Dean was glad his own discomfort was enough of a distraction from the outside word and all the problems still facing them.  Again he felt the wave of sleep wash over him, pulling him under the blanket of unconsciousness.

 

                When Sam woke up that next morning he groaned in want at the sight of his Sub laid out beautifully for him.  He wasn’t about to let this punishment go on any longer.  He had one last test for Dean, he hoped to God Dean would get it.  It was going to be a spectacular day if he did.  He went through to the bathroom and brushed his teeth to get rid of morning breath.  He came back through with Dean’s toothbrush.  His brother was awake and looking at him with beautiful, submissive eyes.  “Good morning my little Sub.  How are you feeling?”

 

                “Mornin’, I’m good, thank you sir.”  Dean made no reference to his ‘morning glory’, it made something in Sam’s gut twitch with excitement.  When Sam brought the toothbrush up to Dean’s mouth, he opened it willingly and let Sam brush his teeth.  He held Sam with a gaze that buried right into his soul.  Those piercing, captivating jade green eyes held so much love, trust, and want in them.  Sam finished his task and returned the toothbrush to its rightful place.  Sam climbed onto the bed, propping on his hands on either side of Dean’s head.  He leaned down and gave Dean a longing kiss, Searching and probing, memorising every inch of that warm space, he nipped and kissed down Dean’s chest, pausing to lick his nipple, pulling groans as they were still sensitive from yesterday’s torture.  Sam moved slowly south, Dean was mewling above him but holding himself perfectly still.

 

                Dean had to close his eyes and will every inch of his body to hold still, his orders didn’t say he wasn’t allowed to make noise so he allowed himself to release his tension by moaning, hoping it would fuel Sam’s need and let him come that little bit sooner.  He ran his teeth over his bottom lip when Sam finally reached the base of his cock.  He could feel his Dom’s lips infuriatingly close to his cock, kissing the sensitive skin around the area, occasionally nipping with his teeth.  They moved further down and was licking around the base of his cock, arousing his further, he was now so hard, it hurt.  Dean again steeled himself and held fast, his only movement was to put strain on the bonds tying his arms down.  He would focus on that rather than trying to buck his hips up.  When Sam pulled away but swiftly took the whole of Dean’s length in his mouth, he was glad he made that pre-emptive move. 

Sam paused for a couple of seconds when the tip hit the back of his throat.  He assessed the Sub’s reaction.  He signed an internal sigh of relief when, yet again; Dean submitted and gave him full control of the situation.  The yelps were divine emanating around him.  He worked fast, slow, shallow and deep, he pulled off once to mouth Dean’s balls to ensure he had full submission.  He pulled off one last time.   “You can come now Dean.”  He went back down on his Sub with added gusto.  It was only a matter of seconds when Sam felt the explosion of come fill his mouth.  He milked Dean for every last drop before releasing his now soft cock.

 

 Sam moved back up towards Dean’s head.  They shared a deep passionate kiss, Dean tasting himself on his Master’s lips.  He moaned in protest when his cock twitched with interest so soon.  He had nearly been ripped in half at the ferocity of his orgasm, he was ready to fall asleep for a week,  however, the look on his Master’s face suggested that wasn’t going to happen.  Again, his cock twitched.  He watched with interest as Sam went to that bedside drawer and pulled out a new pair of cuffs, they were a lot bigger than the wrist or ankle cuffs.  They were secured around the Sub’s upper thigh with a padlock catch.  His legs and wrists were untied, only for the thigh and wrist cuffs to be attached.  The right thigh and right wrist held together by a padlock, same on the left.  Dean experimented and tested his mobility, it was a lot less restrictive, but he was still at the mercy of his master, he just hoped it wouldn’t be as long until he got to come again.  He lay there with his knees bent, hands bound by his sides awaiting instruction from his Master.

 

“You are so perfect.”  Sam crooned, he ran a hand delicately to Dean’s cheek, who leaned into it and practically purred.  “Now I’m going to take you apart.  You have my permission to come when you need to Dean, you going to be doing it ALOT!”  Sam pulled a pillow from his side of the bed and pushed it under the other man’s hips, giving better access to that as yet unfilled hole.  Sam retrieved the lube and put a generous helping over his finger. He teased the rim, before pushing into the tight space, working the finger around for a number of minutes before adding a second digit.  Dean clearly hadn’t been fucked since they last played, the knowledge always made Sam fill with possessive gratitude.  Dean was _his_ he hated the thought of his Sub wrapped around someone else’s dick.  He took his time with the second finger, scissoring seemed to elicit the biggest reaction from his helpless Sub.  Sam eventually entered a third finger and located that spot inside Dean that if he just...

 

“AHH FUUUCK!  SIR!  THANK YOU!!”  Dean felt like he was going to come already.  A quick glance down confirmed he was already fully hard again, his cock sensitive from the release just minutes ago.  His new cuffs meant he still couldn’t reach his own dick to pleasure himself, but he was comfortable, his knees could be split apart easily, as it was he held them as open as wide as he could in invitation for his Dom.  He wondered if he might come just off being fingered, his eyes rolled back in his head as another shot of electricity flashed towards his cock.  Another finger was added, the stretch Dean felt was burning but only fuelled his erection.  He wanted to tell his Master to just fuck him.  But he had learned his lesson already, instead he tested out another theory.  “mmmm Thank you, sir!”  He let slip out.  There was a definite smile in Sam’s voice.

 

“What for?”

 

“For prepping me so well, for fingering me nice and wide Sir.”

 

“Don’t you want to be fucked already hmm?  Don’t you want my dick filling you all full up.”  Sam was rock hard, his cock demanding to be inside Dean, the face his Sub was thanking him showed Dean submitted so fully, he learned his lessons and was so far in subspace he already looked fucked out. 

 

“I have no right to want.  You will take me when and how you want.”  Dean floated in his own headspace, the words rang true in his head and they filled with trust.  He, _or course_ wanted nothing more than to be fucked this precise second but he put his desires second and submitted.  He relinquished all control and gave himself fully and willingly over to his Master.  His thoughts were interrupted by something, long and hard, entering him.  He felt Sam bury himself to the hilt straight away and started pounding.  It was unbelievable; every stroke hit his prostate causing a continuous stream of profanity from Dean.  He was powerless to reciprocate, he had no purchase on the sheets with his arms bound, and instead all he could do was squeeze his internal muscles in time with Sam’s unrelenting rhythm.  When Sam thumbed the top of Dean’s cock, running his middle three fingers over it, covering them in precome, a filthy moan escaped.  Sam pushed his coated fingers into Dean’s mouth and pushed his tongue down.   Dean was filled by his brother, he was forced to taste his own come, it never failed to trigger a blush on his cheeks.  With his tongue disabled, it wasn’t long before Dean was also drooling all over himself.  He must look a state.  Sam was building to his climax, he looked like he wasn’t going to help with Dean coming, it sparked a single moan between his Master’s fingers.  When He felt the jets of come filling him, Dean was forced over the edge himself, he came untouched, covering himself in come.  He felt Sam gently pull out, the pool of come soaking the inside of his thighs and making more mess of the bed sheets. 

 

“You came untouched?  Hmm you must really be a cock slut huh?”  


“Yes, Sir, for you!”

 

“Cock sluts gotta clean up their mess.”  Sam leaned forwards and knelt on his hands and knees rubbing his cock through the puddle of his own come and through the mess Dean had made of himself.  Sam tried to make as much mess as he could.   He climbed forwards until his cock was hovering above Dean’s face, he was still soft but it was all part of his plan.  “So clean!” 

 

“Yes, Sir.”  Dean forced himself not to move as a couple stray beads of come dripped onto his cheek.  He tongued, mouthed and sucked for what felt like hours.  Sam did a thorough job at making a mess.  It felt like he had swallowed a gallon of come.  His face was covered, where it had escaped his mouth, or where he still drooled over himself when Sam lowered himself so far into Dean’s mouth he couldn’t swallow.  As expected his cock was trying to waken itself with the humiliation.  Once Sam was eventually clean he lay there silent, obediently awaiting instructions.

 

“Look at the state or you Dean.  You’re a mess!  Would you like a shower?”

 

“If you allow me Sir, I wear your come with pride.”

 

“Perfect response, you have become such a good Sub, so good for me.  You have earned yourself another orgasm.”

 

“Sir?”  Dean was already feeling so much after two releases so close together.  It seemed he had an insatiable need however, his cock was growing yet again with anticipation.

 

“On your knees, face down, cock slut.  This time you stay silent.  Every time you make a noise you will get a spank later.  If you swear it will cost you dearly, you will find out later.”  Sam was glad he took that little blue pill earlier, he was ready to go again, and he couldn’t believe Dean’s cock was still getting hard!  The man was a machine.

 

Dean silently and obediently arranged himself into position.  He stuck his ass out for inspection, the come escaping from his already used hole was barely drying on his thighs.  He felt Sam’s freshly lubed cock slide in with no prep.  He was so sensitive his whole body felt like it was on fire.  His cock was currently trapped between his body and his thighs felt like it was going to fall off!  Dean bit his lip, trying to hold in the groans from the pleasurable pain coursing through his veins.  He hadn’t noticed Sam wasn’t hitting prostate, until there was a hard thrust which caused stars to cross his vision.  He swore very loudly before clamping his mouth shut.  The one slip set him onto a number of mewls of pleasure escaping.  Yet again he was pushed over the edge when he felt another hot load shoot into his ass.  He collapsed forwards, letting his legs straighten out behind him.  He was unconscious within seconds, completely fucked out and exhausted.

 

Sam surveyed his Sub, he was fast asleep.  He knew Dean didn’t get a good night sleep.  He heard the occasional whimper and the occasional mention of his soul, and hell.  There was no way he was going to mention it.  He was doing what Dean needed; he was keeping his mind busy.  Sam knew there was no way Dean would be dreaming after that morning workout.  Sam grabbed a cloth and wiped himself off but left Dean covered in his come.  There was something very arousing about a Sub being covered in his Master’s come.  Sam smiled and left the room in search of an empty bed so he too could pass out.

 

An hour had passed and Sam paced back through to his room to find his Sub.  Dean was kneeling on the bed, hands still bound to his thighs.  His cock was twitching with anticipation.  He was still covered in come, around his face, down his front.  It sent Sam’s dick hard in seconds.  He was nearly finished with his Sub for the morning, just one more thing.  “How long have you been up?”  Sam strode over and stroked a hand across Dean’s cheek.

 

“Not long sir, maybe a couple of minutes.”

 

“Good.  I’m glad you got some rest.  You did good presenting for me.  You can come again!”   Sam smiled when he could see Dean internally wincing at the thought of his ass being used again.  Poor man wasn’t going to be walking normally for days.  “You are going to fuck yourself on my dick.  Make as much noise as you like.  Come when you like, but I aint helping.”  Sam undressed himself and lay down on the bed.  His cock was half hard and needed more persuasion. 

 

Dean had to balance himself whilst he bent double and started swallowing his Master’s length until it hit the back of his throat, he worked his neck muscles and his jaw until Sam was rock hard.  Dean tried to aim for his hole with Sam’s dick but with his bound hands, he could’nt manage.  “Sir, can you put your dick in my please.”  Dean blushed with embarrassment. 

 

“of course.  Cock slut needs cock don’t you!”  Sam reached between them and held his dick straight up and motioned for Dean to position himself.

 

“Yes, Sir!”  Dean sighed as he slowly sank down onto Sam until he bottomed out.  He had tightened up a little bit whilst he rested so there was a new burning ache that had Dean’s breath hitching.  He sat  for a minute and got used to this new position.  He moved experimentally, circling his hips one way, then the other.  He hit his prostate and nearly collapsed forwards onto his Master.   Dean moved up and down, raising himself almost fully off Sam and lowered himself back down.  Dean varied his movements and speed.  It all felt so good.  He was impaled on his master, and was fucking himself mercilessly.  He was building close to orgasm he circled his hips, hitting his prostate everytime.  He looked down at Sam who was just watching as if he was a spectator.  Occasionally Sam groaned with pleasure but not onle did he fuck into Dean.  Dean felt his balls draw up and felt thick streams of come covering Sam’s torso.  Almost simultaneously he felt his ass filled with come.  He getly pulled off Sam and took in the mess he made of his Master.  It was at that point, Dean agreed there was something very sexy about someone covered in come. 

“Cock slut, clean my dick.  Then clean up your mess.”  Dean blushed again.  His new nickname never failed to tint his cheeks with a glow.  He set about mouthing at his Master’s dick and cleaned every inch until it was just shimmering with his spit.  He moved up to those toned abs and licked and kissed his own seed off of Sam, who was still laying back watching with a mix of amusement and arousal.  Once he was clean Sam lifted Dean’s chin and looked into those fucked out jade eyes, “Lets shower.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, would love to know what you think?? please leave comments!

After Sam washed him down, Dean was allowed to sleep unrestrained for as long as he needed.  Dean slept soundly, with no thoughts of the outside world, his mind filled only with the memories of the earth shattering orgasms.  He woke up in the early afternoon.  His ass hurt like a bitch, he squeezed his internal muscles, they were stretched and sore.  Dean smiled at the morning he had.  He enjoyed the fucked out pain in his ass, it meant he was well fucked.  He went downstairs in search of some food, apart from vast amounts of come he hadn’t had anything to eat that day.  Sam was reclined on the sofa, watching a movie, looked like an action by Dean’s reckoning.  Dean strode over and knelt by his Master.  “Can I have some lunch Sir?”

 

                “of course you can Dean.  Whilst you’re up can you get me another beer and some more chips?”  Sam winked at Dean like there was a secret message hidden in the words.  Dean stood and made his way to the kitchen.  He made himself some sandwiches and took a couple beers out the fridge.  He grabbed the bag of chips Sam had already opened and poured a generous amount into a bowl.  He took the chips and beer over to Sam and bent himself over more than was necessary to put the things down onto the coffee table in front of the TV.  Dean sighed in contentment as a hand rubbed over the globe of his left ass cheek and squeezed.  “Good boy, you can eat beside me, you can feed yourself your sandwich today but if you want a treat, like chips, only I can give that to you.”

 

                “Thank you, Sir.”  Dean ate kneeling on the floor, watching the movie.  Once he was finished, Sam gestured for him to lay down on the sofa beside his Master, Dean so and spooned as close as he could into Sam.  They lay and watched movies for the rest of the afternoon, Sam often distracting Dean by playing with his nipples, tugging them into points, or circling his cock with a single finger until it twitched with interest, at that point Sam would then suddenly become engrossed in the movie again.  Dean retaliated against Sam’s teasing by asking for a chip, accepting it but pulling Sam’s fingers into his mouth and sucking on then hard, holding his masters gaze.  Sam would groan with pleasure, or would place a well timed smack right on Dean’s ass.

 

                “Dean?”  Sam asked after the last movie had ended.

 

                “Yeah, Sir” answered Dean groggily, he may have dosed off for a moment in the warm comfort of his Master.

 

                “Would you go through a scene that was just for me.  I honestly don’t know if it would totally be your thing but...  It’s something I’ve wanted since, that first time.”  Sam had started playing with his Sub’s nipples again, lightly squeezing and twisting, rubbing them to points.  He turned Dean so they were face to face.  Sam looked from Dean’s chest, to his eyes, and back down.

 

                “You want to pierce my nipples?”  Dean whispered.  “But you don’t know how to... Do you?”

 

                “No, I don’t, someone would come here to do it.  That’s part of the scene. I don’t expect you to say yes.  It’s fine if you don’t want it.  It’s your body, its permanent, it’s your choice.”  Sam was deadly serious.  It was his Master asking him explicit permission for him to leave his mark on Dean forever.  The thought sent his dick growing with need.

 

                “Yes.  I want it.  I want you.”  Dean heard the words leave his mouth before his brain could catch up.  He trusted his brother, his Master, it would probably lead to one hell of an orgasm.

 

                “ok good thank you Dean, I’ll arrange that in time.  But right now, you have a punishment due.  What was your punishment for?”

 

                Dean hung his head in remorse, or resignation, he wasn’t sure anymore.  “I spoke when I wasn’t allowed, and I swore a few times.”

 

                “Yes you did Dean.  You were very bad!  What is your punishment?”  Sam wanted to make Dean think about his punishments, keep any other thoughts from his brain.

 

                “You said you were gonna spank me, and you didn’t tell me the punishment for swearing.”  Sam didn’t miss Dean’s cock twitching with arousal. 

 

                “That’s right.  I think we are past spanking though.  You were very bad weren’t you?  Kneel there.  Wait.  Don’t move.”

 

                “Yes, sir.”  Dean was trembling with need, anticipation.  One part of him wished he could be the Sub that could satisfy his master without being punished left right and centre.  However the other side thrived on the pain, his cock seemed to be hardwired to search it out.  He slid down to his knees and waited as instructed.  Sam came down the stairs with a whole bag of toys, along with some sturdy looking rope.  Dean licked his lips with lust, he could tell this was going to be intense.  Sam marched over to Dean and started tying the rope to one of his wrist cuffs.  Dean offered his hands wordlessly, his cock was already half hard.  Sam yanked the rope, motioning for Dean to stand.  He was led to the middle of the room, Sam looked up and smirked, Dean followed his gaze to the hooks that were set into the roof.  Dean didn’t remember those when they first arrived. 

 

                “Stay!”  Sam fetched a stool so he could loop the rope from Dean’s cuff through the hook, pulling the rope, lifting Dean’s arm into the air, high above his head.  “HAND!”  Dean lifted his free arm up to meet his other.  Sam quickly attached the rope to his other cuff.  He took the rope at the hook and wound it around the hook twice, causing a grunt from below him when Dean had to raise himself onto the balls of his feet to relieve the pressure on his arms.  “Problem?”  Sam asked as he jumped down from the stool.

 

                “No, Sir.”  Dean was rewarded with a kiss from his Master. 

 

                “Good boy.  Now, because you used your voice before, when you weren’t allowed, I’m gong to take it away completely.”  Dean figured he was probably going to get gagged, it usually meant he less likely to cause trouble.  Sam went to dig into his bag, he pulled out a gag, but it wasn’t one that he had ever used before.  He couldn’t make out all the bits to it until it was securely fastened behind his head.  It was secured in place with a small padlock.  There was a black piece of thick leather that covered his lips, his mouth was propped by a metal ring sheathed within the leather covering his mouth.  He moved his tongue to the small nub that protruded into his mouth from inside the ring. it was latex feeling, flexible.  Sam was there attaching something to the exterior of the gag and was squeezing something with his other hand.  He felt the nub inside his mouth grow,  it was an inflatable gag and Sam was pumping his mouth full.  As it grew larger it depressed his tongue, immobilising it.  His lips were stretched around the latex, he tried to groan in arousal but it was halted in his throat.  Sam kept going until it cut off his air supply, his eyes flew wide with panic but he instantly felt the gag recede just enough to allow him gasp for breath through his nose.  “You’re ok Dean I got you.  Focus on your breathing, can you breathe comfortably through your nose?”  Dean drew a few breaths in and out and nodded.  His mouth was so full there was no danger of a word slipping out.  His mouth was filling with saliva, with his tongue trapped there was nowhere for it to go, Dean was forced to bow his head to let it slip from the gag, it would drip down in strands, landing on his chest, or even his dick.  He was a drooling mess, so needy for his Master, the familiar heat of humiliation washed over him.

 

                Sam ran the strands of the flogger through his fingers.  Dean looked so helpless, balancing on his toes, all stretched out and drooling around his gag.  Sam wondered how he managed to get so lucky.  He teased the flogger over Dean’s ass, trailing the leather lengths over his cheeks.  He circled round to in front of Dean to allow him to see the flogger.  He trailed it over Dean’s dick, he heard an attempt at a moan but was cut short by the gag.  Sam patted himself for finding that toy, he figured at some point Dean would need his voice taken so completely.  He reached into his bag one last time to find the last piece of the punishment.  He pulled two pegs from the bag and knelt in front of Dean’s balls, Sam cupped around them with his hand, giving them a gentle massage, an occasional squeeze.  He then isolated a bit of skin at the edge of Dean’s sac and attached the peg, he repeated the other side.  Dean’s breathing was hitched and frantic he was moving from one foot to the other as if trying to escape the pinching.  As soon as Sam started warming up Dean’s flesh with the flogger, Dean stilled as he held himself, accenting the punishment like a true Sub.

 

                The pinching pain down in Dean’s balls was unreal, he tried to urge the pegs off, then he was reminded by the flogger that he was being punished, he allowed his little Subspace to take over and help him process everything.  The flogger was worked over his ass cheeks, they quickly became warm as his skin took the beating.  His Master then worked up to his back, keeping the strikes regular, warming up his skin, every inch on it.  The flogger worked its way down to his thighs, they were more tender, he tried to cry out and to moan but they were all held in by the gag, the most he would manage was gasps and whimpers through his nose.  The whole back of his body was red and hot from the flogger, Sam walked round to the front, running his eyes over the now comparatively pale skin of Dean’s front, specifically his soon to be pierced nipples.  “I think you need to get used to having your nipples tortured, once they are pierced I don’t think I’ll be able to leave them alone.”  Once again Dean watched Sam dip into the bag of toys and pulled out a set of nipple clamps.  Dean breathed with lust when Sam attached his lips to his nipple and sucked, pulling it into a hard point, he couldn’t make a noise when the clamp was attached.  Same when the other side got done.  “Dean you are doing so well and you are soo quiet!  I might have to take your voice more often.”  He revelled in the praise, he let it wash over him.  The flogging started again, right down at his ankles, his brain then had time to work out which direction the flogger _had_ to go.  His cock was going to get whipped.  The flogger worked its way higher it almost reached his cock, and it stopped.  Dean forced his eyes open, he hadn’t realised he had clamped them shut.  When his eyes opened he felt the tendrils run over his cock followed by short quick flick.  It stung, but not as bad as Dean thought it might.  The flogger was worked up and the intensity picked up again.  With the clamps attached there was always an extra tug of pain from one of his nipples as the flogger was pulled away.  His whole body was now warm and red.  His balls were still being pinched by the peg and his nipples were tortured.  His cock was rock hard but still sensitive from its own torture. 

 

Sam undid his buttons and pulled his pants down.  He gathered their dicks in one hand and started pumping furiously, it was quick and clinical but within minutes they had both come.  Sam wiped his hand on Deans chest getting rid of most of the come off his hand.  Dean had suffered so beautifully.   The gag worked wonders.  Sam undid the rope around both of Dean’s wrists, having to catch the Sub as he collapsed like jelly into his arms.  “I got you babe.  Your ok, I’ll make this good, I’ll take the pain away.  You did excellent my little Sub...  So good.”  Sam kept the litany of praise as he carried Dean to the couches.  He removed the pegs but kept everything else as it was.   He retrieved, not a toy this time, but some lotion from the bag.  He laid Dean out on his side, and started to work the lotion around his body, cooling the abused skin.  He could hear Dean sighing happily through the gag, saliva still dripping out the side.  Sam made sure he did a thorough job with the lotion, already the redness was starting to fade. 

Sam started to miss his Subs beautiful lips that looked ever so good wrapped around his cock, he decided he would give the little Sub a choice and hope that he would pick the right one.  “Ok Dean well done.  I’m going to take one thing off, do you want the gag off, or the nipple clamps?  Point what you want taken off.”   Sam sighed gratefully as Dean pointed to the gag.  It was quickly unlocked and taken off, Dean moved his jaw about and swallowed, exploring his own mouth with his tongue again.  “I missed those lips Dean, They are so beautiful, even more so wrapped around my cock.  I need a rest before our next session; I want you to keep my cock warm for me.”  Sam relaxed back on to the sofa allowing his pants to stay open from earlier.  “Now I don’t want to get hard, I just want my cock warm, so no playing with it.  I know you’re a little cock slut but those are the rules.” 

 

Dean nodded silently, he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to speak so stayed quiet just to be sure.  He felt amazing after his punishment and after Sam’s aftercare.  It made him feel so loved, and so cared for.  He really wanted to be good for his Master now.  He climbed in between Sam’s knees and lapped up the soft flesh until it was sitting limply in his mouth.  Again the saliva gathered but he just let it fall down his chin, his Master enjoyed when he was covered in bodily fluids so Dean took pleasure in that.  Sam switched the TV on, Dean settled on his knees for a long stretch of time just warming his Master’s cock.  He gazed dreamily up to those deep hazel eyes, which occasionally returned a look.  Sam was absently stroking Dean’s hair, running his had slowly thought the sandy blonde hair.  Dean withheld the purrs building in his chest, he knew the vibrations would likely arouse his Master and he wasn’t ready for that yet.  So Dean sat in contentment thinking of nothing but how happy he was here.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam knew Dean would be starting to get tired, sore or bored in this position but when he looked down Dean was still looking up at him with love and devotion, drooling around his still limp cock. Sam smiled and ran his hand down the Sub’s cheek. “Dean would you like to be fucked of is your hole too tender?” When Dean didn’t answer he realised it was because he hadn’t told the Sub he could release his cock. He was being so perfect it made Sam’s cock twitch in Dean’s mouth. Sam slowly removed his cock, Dean relaxed his jaw, but didn’t move to wipe away any of the drool from his face, he was still had a handprint of come on his chest from when Sam had jacked them both off. “Sorry Dean I didn’t tell you if could speak. You were very good to stay quiet this whole time. You can say the words ‘yes’, ‘no’, ‘thank you,’ ‘please,’ ‘Master’ and ‘Sir.’ Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy. Now, are you too sore from yesterday to be fucked today?”

“No, sir” Although there was a small pause as if Dean was considering saying yes. It was so small if it was anyone other than Sam, they would have missed it.

“Ok, let me have a look at you,” Dean stood tall and bended over so his hole could be inspected. “It's a bit red, sore looking but generally, it all seems ok up there, good boy. Stand up for me Dean. Do you need tied down? Or will you be good and submit to me?” Sam looked at Dean, mulling over the question and unsure how to answer an open question.

“Will you submit to me? No bonds, no punishments, you will do as I say, when I say?”

“Yes, sir! Please sir!” Dean was begging, he wanted to show Sam how good he could be. He wanted to have unbound, unbridled sex with his Master, it might have sounded a bit vanilla for him before but this was the perfect time to show his Dom what a willing Sub he had created. 

“Ok Dean. I’m going to change the rules, whenever I want so you gotta keep up. First up, you stay silent, you can only nod, or shake. No noise either. But you can touch me, where ever you want, but not jacking me off. Understand?” Dean nodded enthusiastically, even the thought of running his fingers over those muscles, rippling over Sam’s chest, he all but launched himself at his brother. Sam captured his mouth and was taking command of a long, passionate kiss. Dean allowed his hands to roam, from Sam’s abs, to his ass, running teasing fingers up his spine causing the Dom to gasp in surprise, Dean only smiled and kept going. Sam resumed the kiss with no mention of it, Dean continued to explore Sam’s body, running fingers through his thick dark hair, fisting fingers and pulling gently, just enough for Sam to up the urgency of the kiss. Dean released the strands of hair and moved one hand to Sam’s tattoo delicately and lightly tracing the familiar lines just below his collar bone. Sam’s skin was so smooth and soft, like running his finger tips over silk. Sam growled into Dean’s mouth, grabbed his hair, yanked his head to one side and set about marking his neck with bite marks. Dean chewed on his own lip to stop a needy groan escaping his lips. He felt Sam’s fingers head south and tease and fondle his balls, to stop his voice begging Dean latched himself onto his Mater’s shoulder and bit, hard sucking a mark into the skin. It was his turn to mark his lover, claiming him. Sam was just as much his as he was Sam’s. “Holy FUCK Dean!” Sam landed a hand on his ass, sending a jolt of pain through him he grunted as the air was forced out of him. “Beg Dean, beg for me, moan and groan like the slut you are and beg for my cock!”

“mmm Please, sir, PLEEEAAASE” Dean out as much feeling into the words he was allowed, conveying the need, the lust that needed to be sated. Every new thing Sam did was met with a sinful mewl, Sam gently lifted Dean’s arms above his head and rested them on the sofa. He gave his Sub a look, commanding him to keep them there wordlessly. Dean felt Sam kiss and lick his way down his body, as if drawing a map to all of his turn ons, his ticklish spots and his dick. Laying there, Dean realised how difficult it really was Subbing without any restraints he had nothing to strain against, nothing to try and release some of his inner tensions, he was laying becoming more strung out as the seconds marched on, he had to really focus on keeping his arms where they were. Holding them steady, showing his Dom how well behaved he could be. 

“Yes, Dean, so good for me!” Sam was struggling to keep hold of himself, he wanted to fuck his Sub until he couldn’t remember his own name. He was rock hard and needed release. “Dean kneel for me, show me how good those cocksucking lips are!” Sam raised himself into a sitting position whilst Dean lithely moved to the floor and knelt obediently. Sam felt Dean stroke up and down his thighs softly, the feel of Dean stoking his skin was blissful, he realised he hardly ever got to feel the soft caress of his Sub, it was intoxicating. Dean teased the skin on the onside of his thigh, the gentle touch making the inside of his leg tingle. When replaced his light touches with his lips, Sam had to work hard not to grab the Subs head and shove it on his cock. He wanted his cock praised and god was Dean doing a good job of it. Dean was teasing him, his tender kisses never actually making it to his cock, only the skin surrounding his, Dean’s fingers started up again, this time on his balls, gently tracing their outlines with a feather light touch. Sam was practically mewling on top of Dean, he was relaxing into giving some of the control over to Dean, but still in charge of the situation, to demonstrate the point he tilted the Sub’s chin up so those inhuman jade green eyes were looking questioningly at him, he simply stated “suck.”

Dean needed no other prompting, he wanted to string out his Dom, tease him slightly to make the blowjob even better. Now he went straight to his heaving shaft and took it all in one go. Dean moaned around the cock in pleasure, spurred on by the hitched breaths he could hear above him. He ran his tongue over the underside of Sam’s cock, pressing in slightly. He worked to relax his throat muscles and started to move up and down. He used his unbound hands to fondle the Dom’s balls and to massage his perineum, Sam started bucking up into Dean’s mouth, he felt a smug smile tug at the side of his stretched lips. Sam came down his throat faster than he ever has before, Dean sent a long time cleaning his master after, licking up every last drop. Dean smiled up at his Master, keeping quiet until he was given permission to speak again.

“Dean you were so good. Soo good. I am a bit worried about your ass being too sore though so I’m not going to fuck you right now. But I won’t keep you hard, don’t worry, I got you.” Sam proceeded to give Dean a quick, rather clinical hand job, Dean was still moaning sinfully but wished for something a lot more. He remembered his place however and thanked his Dom for the orgasm as it ripped out of him. Sam gathered him up in his arms on the sofa and kissed and cuddled into him for a long while. “Dean you can speak freely. I gotta ask, what made you want to be so, Subby?”

Dean’s heart dropped for a moment, he thought Sam wanted a good Sub, who followed orders and commands, “Isn’t this what you want? I just thought you’d like to see how good I can be? I can change!” Dean didn’t realise how close he was to tears until Sam gripped and cuddled him in tighter.

“No, shhhh, Dean, you were perfect. Soo good for me. I’m just curious, that’s all. Today you showed me you can be a very well behaved Sub. But I think you found it hard, didn’t you?” All Sam got as an answer was a nod of Dean’s head against his chest. “I think you prefer being restrained, don’t you?” Dean nodded, “Ok Dean, just rest for now.” Sam kept Dean gathered in his arms and shifted back in the couch and lay down, Dean using his chest as a pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam pondered for a while whilst Dean slept.  The last scene was tough for Dean, he could tell.  Dean was so perfect for him, but Sam suspected it left him too much room to think.  Too many choices and too many ways to rebel and do what he wanted.  That wasn’t what Dean needed now.  Sam came to a decision, he would get one or two new things he hasn’t used yet and would lock Dean up so fully, he would only be able to focus on that sensation.

 

It was a couple hours before Dean woke up, Sam had managed to grab an hour of sleep as well.  Dean curled into Sam’s arms, He gave his Sub one comforting hug and a chaste kiss before returning to Dom mode.  “Dean, go and get something to eat, plenty of fluids too, you’re going to be busy for a while.  Go.”  He watched as Dean strolled through to the kitchen, taking some microwave meal out of the fridge before heading upstairs to gather everything he wanted to use on Dean.  He arranged the ropes on the bed so he could get Dean into a couple of different arrangements if needed.  After about forty minutes Sam was ready and called for Dean to join him. 

 

“You called Sir?”

 

“Yes.  I know that last scene was tough for you and you did well.  I’m gonna let you just hang out for a while in subspace, let you relax again.  Get on the bed, on your front.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  Dean had a mix of relief and anticipation.  He lay down as instructed, ass slightly pointing in the air.  Sam tethered the length of ropes round the headboard onto Dean’s manacles.  He attached a spreader bar onto Dean’s ankles, leaving his hole exposed, his cheeks shuddering with need.  Dean felt his cock trapped between his torso and his thighs already becoming rock hard.  Already he could feel the tug of subspace creeping over him.  Allowing his relax into his Masters demands.  In the scene before Sam was exactly right.  He had be more aware than he normally was in order to follow Sam’s instructions.  It had pushed him, and he loved showing his Dom how obedient he could be but, this was a lot easier.  He could get lost in the sensations.  Dean moaned as the inflatable gag was put into his mouth and pumped up, filling his mouth and stretching his lips wide. 

 

Sam smiled, Dean’s ass sticking in the air would never fail to give him a hard on.  It was a beautiful sight.  He restrained himself and didn’t tease his Sub.  Instead he went for what his Sub needed.  Dean needed grounding again.  Put back in subspace so he could relax a bit more.  He grabbed up his flogger and started with gentle strokes on Dean’s ass, before picking up the pace and intensity.  Dean was gasping and hissing as much as the gag allowed him to, which wasn’t very much.  Sam warmed up the skin on Dean’s back like he did before, Dean’s sounds quietened slightly, to more mewling and groaning, definitely in pleasure. 

 

It brought Sam happiness knowing he knew _exactly_ what his Sub needed and how to give it to him.  He went to the drawer and pulled out the lube and a pair of nipple clamps linked by a chain.  Sam flipped Dean over, causing the Sub’s wrists to cross at the head board.  He checked Dean’s expression, it was relaxed, eyes glistening in that beautiful blessed out kind of way, as if he had already come.  His eyes rolled back as Sam licked and flicked at his nipples, pulling into hard nubs before attaching the clamps and chain.  The Dom took his time fingering Dean’s ass in preparation for his cock, Dean was drooling behind the gag and looking at his with eyes full of need and trust.  As Sam slipped a third digit into Dean’s waiting hole, hitting that sweet spot inside Dean, the Sub clearly became more impatient, trying to move his hips down onto Sam’s fingers. 

 

“No Dean!  Remember your lessons!”  Sam took his free hand gave a pull onto the clamp chain, holding it high above Dean’s chest pulling his nipples painfully.  Dean instantly stilled, relaxing his pelvic muscles instead, his gag allowing small whimpers to escape.  “Good boy.  I know you just want my big cock don’t you?”  Dean nodded.

 

Sam turned the sub back over onto his front, glistening hole up in the air ready for his use.  _Now_ Sam took the time to tease the Sub, he blew over the gaping hole, causing the muscles to shudder from the cold sensation, cooling the lube even more.  He teased a finger around the hole, pushing it in and circling it, knowing full well that with Dean properly stretching in preparation for his cock it will barely give Dean any pleasure, only a small amount.  A drop of water in a desert.   When Sam was done and Dean was shivering with need but managing to hold himself steady, he grabbed Dean’s hips and thrust himself in.  He slowly pulled out, pulling one long breath from Dean, before plunging back in. 

 

Sam kept un a relentless pace, occasionally reaching up to Dean’s chest and playing with the tortured nipples.  He could feel Dean approaching completion, he quickened his pace, determined to beat Dean to climax. “No coming yet Dean, not till I say so.”  This caused another whimper from Dean as he fought his release.

 

The need was becoming unbearable, Dean needed to come but his Master had forbid it, he had to hold on.  He was swimming in the pleasure pain coursing through his body.  His nipples he constantly being pulled and trapped and compressed in this position, as was his cock, although this also presented him with some friction.  His back and his ass check were stinging from the flogging, but in a good way.  He needed this, he needed to feel the sensation of being restrained again.   It helped him process everything.  Finally he felt his Master shoot his load into him.  He only just managed to avoid following the Dom over the edge. Before he could catch his breath he was flipped again onto his back, and there was a hot, wetness around his rock hard,  Sam was down on him, Dean held his hips still but strained on the ropes to ground him, after what felt like hours he eventually heard the magic words, “Come for me Dean.”  Moments later Dean was coming down his Dom’s throat.  Sam sucking him dry, paying special attention to his slit, making sure it was clean.

 

Dean lay there totally fucked out, come, oozing out of his hole, his cock glinting with his saliva.  “I’m going to fill you so full Dean.”  Sam went to the buttplug he had selected, coated it in a  generous amount of lube and eased it into Dean’s ass.  It was slightly wider than his dick so Dean was still groaning with the stretch of his ass around the plug.  Dean felt like he was bursting, his ass and his mouth full.  He revelled in the feelings, exploring this new sensation of fullness.  His cock already starting to twitch with need again.  He looked up to Sam, he was holding a new thing in one hand, in the other was a chastity device, a cage for his cock, six silver bars in a cock shape with a cock ring attached, the head had its own bit encircled by a loop of silver, with a smaller loop where his slit would go.  “Dean, this bit here,” Sam lifted the new part, “goes, _inside_.  You will be completely at my control, you physically can’t do _anything,_ not even toilet without my say so.  Do you consent?”  Dean was already nodding before Dean had finished.  He didn’t think he could be any fuller.

 

Sam moved forwards and sat between Dean’s still widened legs, he took the small tube and unscrewed one end.  He very carefully slid it up into Dean’s dick, stopping when the tube bottomed out,  the slightly widened edge insuring it wouldn’t go any deeper.  He screwed the end back on.  Sam fitted the cage with practised ease and fitted the small padlock. Sam took a step back and appreciated his handy work. “Beautiful Dean.”

 

The tube didn’t feel as weird as he thought it would.  Dean felt the external pressure of the cage, his need starting to strain against the metal bars, the internal pressure only fuelling his need.  It was a touch humiliating as well.  With the end screwed onto the end of the tube he really wouldn’t be able to pee without Sam unscrewing it, or maybe Dean could figure it out if his hands were unbound, and he had Sam’s permission of course.  “Just one last thing, just to bring it all together.  Wouldn’t want that plug slipping out.”  Sam got the Chastity belt and fitted it snugly across Dean’s waist and between his legs, locking his plug in place and further restricting access to his own cock. 

 

Dean was blessed out in subspace, exploring the sensations he was swamped with and processing each and every one.  Sam spent the next hour just worshiping Dean.  Kissing along Dean’s neck, sucking marks onto the skin as he went.  He licked and lapped his way down Dean’s torso, using his tongue to gently tease at the chin still attached to the nipple clamps.  He moved down and mouthed at Dean’s cock, trapped under the fabric pouch in the belt.  Sam teased and bit down onto one of the bars running along the straining member, causing a slightly alarmed whine from above him.  Sam scraped his teeth down the sensitive skin on the inside of Dean’s thighs.  Kissing the abused skin after.  Once he was finished worshiping Dean’s whole body, he released his Sub’s ankles from the spreader bar but left his arms tied to the head rest, Dean was still away in his own head space so Sam laid on his side, watching his Sub, occasionally toying with the chain to pull another groan or mewl from the hopelessly full man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, wasn't really feeling it for a while. Now I am :D
> 
> Please Leave comments, kudos.
> 
> Pretty please!!

When Dean awoke from his sleep he had drifted, he smiled when realised he was still bound to the head rest, the next thought was that the huge inflatable gag had been removed.  Dean flexed his jaw and pouted at it’s loss, it made him feel so completely full, it was reassuring, he couldn’t get himself into trouble when he was gagged.  He thought and processed the last play with his Dom.  He loved how Sam had full control everything, but Dean knew there was more, he needed more.  With everything going on, Hell, deals, consequences, Dean wanted to give everything he had to Sam, full control, every muscle twitch he wanted to be controlled by Sam.

 

He lost track of the time as he processed his thoughts, then his other bodily needs made themselves know, he needed to pee, with the catheter in and bound to the head rest he was going to need help, but he hadn’t been given permission to call on his Dom, he was a Sub, he wasn’t to call on his Dom, Dean started to twitch in agitation. Before he could start to panic Sam came rushing in the room, “It’s ok Dean, I got you, I put your phone on walkie talkie mode I heard you.  You can speak, what do you need Dean?”

 

“Can you help me pee Sir, Please?”  Dean relaxed instantly, of course Sam was there listening for him.  His Dom was perfect in every way.  He gave his Dom a loving trusting smile.  Wordlessly saying how much he was loving every second of the restriction, relinquishing all control and  embracing the submission. 

 

“Yes...  I’ll allow it.  But _I_ am the only one allowed to touch your dick.”  Sam gave the pouch surrounding Dean’s caged cock a long, appraising look.  “I’m going to make some adjustments, you can hold for a minute.  Yes?”  Sam knew what Dean wanted, what he needed.  Dean wanted more of this, he wanted Sam in total control.  Sam obliged happily, taking everything Dean offered him.  He only doubled checked that Dean could hold on for a minute to make sure Dean wasn’t in any undue pain.  When Dean quickly nodded, Sam smiled.  “Hmm, good boy.  Now, to put that gag back in, you looked so beautiful all full for me, just couldn’t have you chocking on it whist you slept.  You are only allowed to choke on my dick.”  Sam slipped the gag into Dean’s waiting mouth, pumping it _just_ up to point when Dean’s breath hitched. He knew anymore and Dean wouldn’t be able to breathe.  Dean gave a filthy moan at Sam’s dirty talk.

 

Dean lifted his head to watch his Dom at work, Sam working him, prepping for their next scene was alone enough to make Dean’s dick strain against its cage.  Sam was clad with only his jeans, his torso bare, his abs rippling with each movement.  Dean watched as Sam’s hair flopped forwards when he was bent over Dean, fussing with one of the padlocks locking him into his belt.  Dean lazily let his gaze drag over Sam’s shoulders, broad and powerful, his arms, muscles twitching as he reached.  In a few swift movements the belt was off of him, Dean groaned as the big dildo shoved in earlier was also removed.  His hole felt like it was gaping after being stretched for so long.  Sam took the pouch section of the belt and gave it a sharp tug, ripping it away from the leather, Dean mewled at the show of strength, it quickly turned into a gasp of surprise and anticipation as Sam pulled out another dildo which was even bigger than the one that was just removed, it was an odd shape with small protuberances, surely aimed at hitting his sensitive spot. 

 

Sam had to work hard to keep the pace slow and teasing for his Sub, he needed to be in control of every step, so he took the spreader bar again and fixed it back onto Dean, leaving the Sub open and exposed for him, unable to close his legs, even if he wanted to.  Which, judging by the blissed out, glassy look in his eyes, he didn’t.  Dean’s eyes snapped wide as Sam put half the bottle of lube over the oversized dildo.  The Dom took his time inserting, teasing and taunting the Sub, sometimes pushing it in agonisingly slowly then, when he felt Dean relax he thrust another inch in fast, a couple of times, about half way down the dildo, he fucked it in and out of Dean, adding a bit more lube to ease the passage.

 

Dean was past the point of comprehension already, he was sure if his cock wasn’t trapped he would have come several times already.  He tugged at the bonds still attaching his wrists, shameful groans and moans sneaking past his gag.  Sam was giving everything he wanted, without even having to check.  Sam just knew he needed this.  The huge dildo felt unreal, he was stretched so wide, but he wasn’t in pain.  There was a stretching burn, but it felt good, he had no fear of injury.  He trusted his Dom implicitly.  If anything he felt Sam was being just mean, he deliberately avoided his prostate, Dean didn’t dare try to buck his hips to search for it.  Eventually, after an almost endless amount of time, the dildo was seated deep within him, he flexed his muscles internally.  It felt good, maybe just a little bit off his sweet spot, it was unusual for Sam, but Dean couldn’t make any comment so he lay there, bound and full, the need from his bladder only adding to the sensation. 

 

With practised movements, Sam had the belt back onto Dean, this time his cock cage and the catheter were on show.  Dean groaned.  He felt a lot more exposed without the pouch protecting his modesty, he felt more vulnerable, but again, he trusted his brother, his Dom and willingly gave his body to Sam to do as he pleases.  “So good Dean.  Soo good for me, let’s get you to the toilet shall we?”  Sam removed the spreader bar from between Dean’s ankle cuffs, he replaced it with a length of chain,  attached to a longer length that ran perpendicular.  The Dom reached over Dean and untied his arms, giving them a quick rub the let the circulation return, sitting dean up at the edge of the bed.  He used a padlock to lock the longer length of chain to Dean’s wrist cuffs, behind his, towards the small of his back.  Sam had determined his length of stride and with his hands bound, Sam was in complete control of everything.  Dean let his eyes slide shut in pleasure with the soft click of the padlock and the chink of a leash attaching to his collar.  He looked up to his brother with hooded, lust blown eyes.  Who ever knew going to the toilet could be so erotic!

 

The tug on his leash wordlessly urged Dean to raise from the bed, only as he stood did the dildo move inside of him and one of the protuberances was rammed against his prostate, it made his yelp from behind his gag, only to get a dark chuckle from Sam in response.  As he was guided through to the toilet, the dildo rubbed the sweet spot with every step,  Dean thought, maybe just maybe if he could squeeze his internal muscles he could get some relief, but the cap of the catheter would have to stay off.  Dean shook the thoughts out of his mind, it up to his Master what would happen next, right now he just had to focus on walking, and not falling over, the chain between his legs was a couple inches shorter than his normal stride length, causing him to shuffle slightly. 

 

Sam, kept up a stony Dom persona but inside he was gleeful, Dean was all his.  He saw Dean think about what he could do with the dildo inside him.  He knew his Sub so well, but Dean didn’t try to flex his muscles, yet again he gave the control so fully.  They reached the toilet and Dean stood, looking ahead, waiting for him.  Sam uncapped the end of the little plastic tube, Dean mewling at the few small touches his cock got as a result.  When Sam finally gave the command, Dean felt relief flood through him as he peed into the toilet, it wasn’t sore, it was just like normal, apart from Sam holding his caged dick to aim.  Sam cleaned him up quickly and gently put the cap on the side of the sink.  Sam enveloped Dean from behind, touching everywhere he could reach, teasing and pulling the chain still attached to his abused nipples.

 

“Oh Dean, you’re never going to not have a chain between your nipples when they are pierced, you look so beautiful, I want to adorn them with jewels, little weights, the works, you will love it Dean I promise.”  Sam was whispering the filth into Dean’s ear, causing him to shiver in anticipation.  Dean’s dick was so hard right now it was painfully straining.  Sam was gently stroking the skin around his cock, “I want you to crawl back to the bedroom, then you are going to fuck yourself on that dildo, you’re going to milk yourself Dean, I’ll let you do that, before I lock you up full again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback/ comments would be hugely appreciated, that's the only way I know you guys are liking what I do!

Sam rearranged the chains running between Dean’s wrists and ankles. Now, his ankles were essentially cuffed together, only a couple of inches play, enough for him to stand without falling over. Dean’s hands were attached by the length of chain previously attached to his ankles. His wrists were bound in front of him. Sam appraised his Sub, so beautiful, practically quivering with anticipation, knowing, although he wouldn’t get to come, he would get relief. As a little extra, just to see what Dean would do, Sam unclipped one of the nipple clamps, that alone was enough for Dean to mewl in pleasure, he kept his hands low, submitting willingly. Sam didn’t hang about, even though he was dying with swirl his tongue around the abused flesh, sucking it until it became hard again, he could spend hours just flicking and licking, drinking in Dean’s reaction. Instead Sam quickly lifted the chain holding Deans wrists and threaded the nipple chin through one of the loops before connecting it back on to Dean’s nipple. To stop from pulling on the nipple chain, Dean had to keep his arms slightly raised, it wasn’t too difficult, yet.

 

“On your knees Dean.” Sam’s voice was a hoarse whisper in his ear. Breathy and low, making Dean drop to his knees as if he was a puppet whose strings had just been cut. Dean waited on his knees for Sam to go first into the bedroom. Dom should always go first. Sam stepped forwards and walked purposefully into the next room, turning to watch Dean, filled by various toys, so full but ready for Sam’s pleasure, whatever he chose. “Crawl to me Dean.” Dean rolled forwards onto his hands and knees, with the nipple chin looped through, he had to keep his chest fairly low to the ground, making the movements more slow and smooth, almost cat like. Dean put in as much sway as he could, which really wasn’t much. As he crawled the dildo inside him teased at his prostate, Dean could feel himself become mildly unsettled, he wanted to stay good for his Dom but he was just about to explode, his cock felt like it could break the cock cage it was straining so hard, there was already a fair amount of precome weeping out of the catheter, making a mess between his legs where his cock was swinging. Eventually he managed to get to Sam’s bare feet, he stayed bowed down at his brother’s feet, he wasn’t able to push up onto his knees without causing extreme pain in his nipples.

 

Seeing his brother, bowed before him was almost enough to make him come there and then. Maybe there was a way he could get some relief himself. He had an idea, a secret function of the gag Sam had almost forgotten about. He’d come back to that idea. He could tell Dean was starting to get desperate for release. Dean was to be kept locked up for now, all holes filled but there was no excuse for Dean to be left in pain from straining against the cock cage for too long, he could take some of the pressure away. He knelt down to Dean’s level and helped him onto his knees, he reached to the bed where he had rolled up a large towel tightly. And pushed it between Dean’s thighs “this will help you milk yourself, you are free to do whatever you can to relieve yourself. I won’t help, oh, well apart from this...” Sam reached into his back pocket and brought out a remote control.  
The vibrating started at a high level straight away, and , of course, the dildo was firmly nestled against his prostate, immediately he could feel more come leaking out of him, he made a move to try and grab his cock to stroke himself to completion but the nipple chain didn’t give him enough range of movement. He whimpered and experimented with his internal muscles, the small movement was enough that it was more pleasurable. He groaned and mewled, circling his hips and thrusting into the towel, trying to get whatever movement he could, the edge of the pressure in his cock and ball was slightly easing, he wasn’t sure how long he was going to be allowed to do this for but he hoped it would be for a while. 

 

“Dean, open your eyes,” Dean didn’t realise he was lost in his own little world so fully, taking in Sam’s form helped more come slowly leak out of him. “Dean you are so fucking irresistible, I miss your cock sucking lips though. Don’t worry though baby, the gag stays on, just need a couple of adjustments...” Dean felt the gag in his mouth recede when it was at its smallest he could feel it turning in his mouth, he looked to Sam’s hands turning something on the gag, the inflatable bit detached, leaving his mouth open and exposed, lips stretched around a ring gag. Dean moaned loudly, not realising how loud he was when a gag was muffling him.

 

“Shhh baby, I know you miss your gag, you love that gag, but now I’m going to gag you with my own dick.” Dean gazed up to Sam who had a completely lust blown expression, they held eye contact as Sam fisted a hand into Dean’s hair and slid all the way onto the Sub’s mouth, pausing when his dick hit the back of Dean’s throat before slightly coming back. Sam groaned, he could slightly feel the vibrations pulsing through Dean, depending on position. The Dom kept Dean still with a hand still fixed into the golden brown hair, sliding in and out at mixed pace.

 

Dean could tell Sam was looking for a bit of confirmation that this was all ok, there was a minuscule raise in his eyebrow that no one else would be able to pick up, in response, Dean squeezed his internal muscles, pushing the dildo deeper into himself, causing a moan worthy of a porno, Sam went on and shouted many profanities. In a matter of seconds, Dean could feel Sam stiffen, the hand still firmly embedded in his hair gripped more tightly before an explosion of come filled his mouth, he drank it down, he barely even tasted it, Sam was breathing heavily above him but hadn’t moved to let go of his head so Dean set about licking sucking and swiping until not a drop of come was left of Sam’s cock, even then Sam was still holding him, not painfully but firm, he relaxed his jaw and let Sam’s spent cock sit, kept warm in his mouth, a small part of his brain wondered if Sam had somehow passed out but kept standing. Dean kept up the small movements he could achieve, trying to continue to get what relief he could. Sam fucking his face had proved very helpful, he was covered in his own come down the front and sides of his thighs, starting to some of Sam’s come that had escaped his mouth and saliva was starting to slide down, mixing on his legs. But the pressure in his cock and balls was defiantly less than earlier, it was manageable now, he could get back to being fully locked up, he craved it again. At the same time a wave of tiredness hit him. He hoped he would get a nap soon, if his Master let him.

 

Sam wasn’t sure he could move, what was quite possibly the best orgasm ever. Dean fucking himself with a dildo whilst being fucked in the face by his Dom was seriously hot. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he had come but Dean was just suckling gently at his limp cock, keeping it warm, still seeking what relief he would with the limited range of movement. Sam uncurled his fingers from Deans hair, feeling guilty when a couple strands came out. He felt exhausted, spent, he needed a good sleep, and so did Dean. But Dean was still leaking come so he still needed milked, Sam knelt down and cupped Dean’s balls massaging and squeezing, fuelled by the moans and groans that flowed freely now, he pushed the vibrations to the highest level and on constantly as opposed to the intermittent it was on before. He left to start arranging the rope to tie Dean to the bed for a nap, he readied a cloth to wipe Dean down once he was finished and took the cap for the catheter down stairs to be sterilised before it was used again. He returned ten minutes later, Dean was growling and mewling loudly, shuddering with tiredness. Sam could see his cock had definitely run dry, Sam eased down the vibrations.

 

"You were so fucking good. I need a rest now, so do you. Ill tie you down, on your side, make sure you are comfortable don’t want you to fall asleep through the next scene. I’m gonna take the gag off, I don’t want you chocking, you are free to speak. I’d best take those nipple clamps off too, otherwise it won’t be safe for you to get them pierced. Wait   
there.”

 

As if he had any other choice, Dean thought absently, he watched Sam go through to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth and the cap from the Catheter, Sam gently wiped the come off him with careful, loving swipes, kissing anywhere within reach. He then reattached the cap, meaning Dean was once again at Sam’s complete control, as if he wasn’t already. He removed the gag from Deans mouth, replaced it with his mouth for a longing kiss. The clamps came off next, Dean whimpered as they were taken off, mewling almost instantly as Sam licked around the reddened flesh giving them each kisses to soothe them. Sam motioned for Dean to crawl to the bed whilst he got the rope ready. Dean wasn’t even allowed to get onto the bed himself, still bound, Sam lifted him gently onto the bed, secured one arm and worked methodically arranging Deans body and limbs, securing the rope to the cuffs. Dean had a few inches play, laying on his side, but nothing more as Sam pulled his jeans fully off and slid in beside Dean. “Thank you Master. I love you. You look after me.”

 

“Do you feel better?”

 

“Much better.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this fic was supposed to end like four chapters ago, but i get distracted and the boys go on sexual tangents!
> 
> It IS going to end soon maybe one or two chapters left.

Dean slept for what must have been a solid eight hours, it was a perfect, dreamless sleep.  As he woke he could feel the roughness of stubble running up and down his neck and shoulder, as well as the softness of lips kissing the exposed flesh.  Dean squirmed in his bonds, if he could wake up every day like this, he would.  That thought reminded him he had a limited number of wake ups and that, at some point, he would have to leave the safe, cosy oasis of Subspace and take on the real world again.  As soon as the unwelcome thoughts appeared, his Dom was reaching over Dean’s hips and palming at his caged cock.

 

“Today’s the day Dean, one of my contacts is coming to pierce your nipples.  It feels like fricking Christmas to me right now.  He was wondering if he could also... play a little, with us.  I said yes.  You’ll like it, I promise, I have had a long discussion with him about our rules, what he is allowed to do and what he isn’t allowed to do.  Even if you don’t want to play, I can give him a good time myself, you don’t have to join in, I think you’d love it though.”  Sam’s voice was velvet and smooth, it made a small groan escape from Dean’s lips.

 

“You know what I like Sir, I just have a couple things I don’t want to happen.  I’m sure you’ve already thought of them though.”  Dean could already feel his cock straining against the cage at the thought of a playmate, not that Sam wasn’t enough for him, it just popped so many images in his head, the possibilities.

 

“Go ahead Dean, it’s important you let me know your limits.”

 

“I don’t want to be fucked by anyone else, only you, Master.”  That one was easy enough for Dean to request, it was his body and he didn’t want anyone filing him other than his brother. “Also, I don’t want you to fuck anyone else, please?”

 

“Those were my only two stipulations as well.  Nathan agreed to those already.  Your ass is mine Dean, no one else’s.”  Sam was glad Dean didn’t want anyone else inside him, he would have let Dean do whatever he wanted.  But it would have hurt a little.  It was almost certain that, here, in this world where Sam was in charge, Dean was his and He was Dean’s in equal measure.  Nothing would break their bond.

 

“Thank you Sir.”

 

“Now, I need to get you ready, there is one more thing I haven’t taken from you yet, one thing you are still in full control of and I want it.”

 

“Anything Sir,  I’m yours to do what you wish, you have my consent.”  Dean turned his head to look at Sam’s beautiful hazel eyes, he reached up to kiss his master as if sealing his oath with a kiss, when his bonds allowed him no more reach, Sam closed the distance and plundered his mouth.

 

“ok Dean, you lay there for me, I can work with you in this position.  I’m gonna take the belt off too, but don’t worry, everything will stay in, well the plug I’m about to put in better stay in otherwise you will be punished.”  Sam pulled the keys from his jeans pocket, and unlocked the belt holding the dildo in place, Dean moaned as it was removed, the lube making his hole cold as it was exposed to the air.  It wasn’t helped when am blew air up his ass, it sent a shiver up his spine.  Before Dean could mourn the loss of the dildo a smaller plug was pushed into place, it made Dean have to squeeze his internal muscles to hold it in place initially such was the stretch of the oddly shaped dildo. 

 

Sam went to a duffel bag and pulled out another length of rope, he set about making intricate loops and knots, wrapping the rope this way and that over Dean’s torso, there were shoulder straps coming over and running down in between his legs, the ropes were then ran across his body, one a couple inches above his nipples, one a couple inches below and another at his waist.  With this rope work it was like his pectorals were framed, emphasising his chest, his nipples.  “Breathe all the way out.”  Was the only other instruction given.  Dean immediately obeyed and let out all of the air in his lungs, he felt the ropes being tightened across his body until they were snug against him.  When he ran out of breath Dean attempted to take in a lungful of air, only to have the ropes across his chest restrict him, he could take in about a half of a breath comfortably.  “Perfect.” Sam announced.

 

“Sir, can I please pee?  And then can I please have some food?”

 

“Of course Dean,  Nathan will be here in an hour, that gives you plenty time to be fed and watered.”  Sam untied Dean from the head board, he took a brief moment to decide how to bind Dean for breakfast, he settled on the thigh cuffs attaching to his wrist, Dean had his hands behind him a lot and he didn’t want to aggravate Dean’s  gimp left shoulder.  He attached the leash to Dean’s collar and walked him through to the toilet, unscrewing the catheter cap and aiming Dean’s caged cock to the toilet. 

 

Dean sighed with relief when he was told to pee, however he forgot about the lack of belt and the smaller plug fell out of his ass, thudding heavily onto the bathroom floor.  Dean looked on in a mix of glee and dismay.  He loved that Sam was in total control and it made obeying him so much easier but he was itching for a good spanking or a flogging.  He liked being good for Sam but there still a bit of him that wanted to rebel, to test his Master.  He murmured a half hearted apologyas Sam cleaned him, “I’m sorry Sir, my ass is too stretched.”

 

“Dean I don’t like that tone.  Kneel and beg forgiveness.”  Dean’s rebellion went straight to Sam’s dick, he needed to punish his Sub and fuck him, properly.  Dean needed to remember who was in charge.  The defiant look in Dean’s jade green eyes made Sam’s cock to press against his boxers.  It was aching and begging for his Sub brother.  “Fine.  Remember that you have a punishment due, and remember what it’s for.  I’ll deal with it later.  I still have to feed you before Nathan comes around.”  With a tug on the leash Sam pulled Dean out of the bathroom and down stairs to the kitchen.  “I was going to feed you at the table but it appears you have forgotten your place so you can be fed on the floor.”

 

Sam pulled the leash until Dean relented and knelt on the floor.  Sam grabbed up some cereal and milk and spoon fed Dean until he was happy Dean had had enough sustenance to last him a few hours.  “Right, you need your punishment now Dean.  Over my lap, now.”  Sam pushed his chair away from the table and patted his theigh.  Dean stood and allowed Sam to guide his body so his head was down, ass high in the air.  “Why are you being punished Dean?”

 

“Cos I talked back.  Sir.”

 

“Good,  you will count each strike and you will thank me for every strike.”  Without any further preamble Sam landed a hard slap to Dean’s right butt cheek, it made the Sub grunt in surprise before he could get his mouth to say anything.  “No counting?  We shall start again.”  Sam landed another hit to the same spot.

 

“ONE!  Thank you sir!”  Dean  got his brain to focus enough on his punishment.  He was floating in subspace, processing the pain and pleasure but needed to make his mind work.

 

“Better.”  Sam proceeded to spank Dean alternating cheeks until they had subtle red handprints.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Dean could feel the tears start to prickle his eye lids, “fifteen.  Thank you Sir.”

 

“Good Dean, now I’m going to fuck you until my name’s the only word you can remember.”

 

“Yes Sir.  Thank you Sir.”

 

“Coffee table, on your back.”  Dean moved swiftly and lay down, the cool wood caused a small jolt through with him before it soothed the warmed skin. Sam followed holding a simple ball gag, “you can still scream my name with this.”  Sam slipped it into place.  He stroked along Deans legs, his wrists still bound to his thighs, Sam retrieved a length of rope from one of the drawers in the coffee table, he looped through one of the thigh cuffs and secured a tough looking knot.  Sam smirked as he leaned over Dean and turned the collar so that the D ring was at the back, Sam looped the rope through the D ring a number of times before running it to his remaining thigh cuff, he pulled hard and watched as Dean’s legs were pulled up to his chest, knees practically touching his pectorals.  His ass beautifully on show at right the right height for fucking.

 

Sam admired his work, he knelt down and slowly pulled out the butt plug that now sat snugly in Dean’s hole, the lube was still moist which meant he only needed a small amount to test Dean’s hole with his fingers, deliberately avoiding Dean’s prostate.  Dean was shifting his hips constantly to try and get Sam to touch his prostate, it turned into a funner version of hide and seek.  When Sam was satisfied that Dean was ready, he coated his cock in lube and slid into Dean fully.  It felt like it had been forever since he had properly fucked his Sub, it felt so good, Dean’s wet heat nearly made him come there and then.  Sam drew in and out, the Sub moaning filthily underneath him.  He slid nearly all the way out and thrust hard back in before setting a brutal pace that Sam was worried the table wasn’t going to be able to cope with. 

 

Dean missed Sam’s cock, it felt amazing filling him so full, for once he was glad his cock was caged, he wouldn’t be able to come and so this could last for as long as possible.  Sam would like to draw this out.  This was heaven.  He could feel Sam’s fingers bruising his sides and thighs, such was the force of Sam’s thrusts.  Dean was shamelessly leaking come over himself, Sam helped my massaging his balls with his hand whilst thrusting against Dean’s prostate.  Dean was swimming in pleasure he barely noticed, he was squeezing his internal muscles to clench onto Sam as he withdrew and relaxed when Sam slammed into him.  The ropes around his torso meant his breath was ragged, the ropes meaning he was only able to take in half a breath at a time, it would be scary if the ropes didn’t make his feel so secure and safe.  Dean indeed couldn’t even think straight he was crying Sam’s name from behind the gag.  Eventually, Sam shuddered and shot a load of come into his hole.  Sam pulled out and replaced the plug, sealing his load in Dean’s ass.  There was still some leaking down his thighs and of course his own down his front. 

 

Sam was left breathless after his onslaught of Dean, Nathan would be around in the next while and Sam needed a moment to recover.  He let the rope securing Dean go loose, “You need to clean me up and keep me warm until Nathan gets here, c’mon.”  Sam walked over to the sofa and collapsed down into it, Dean gracefully walked over, allowing Sam to apprise the mess of come and sweat he had created and knelt in place between Sam’s knees, Sam moaned like a porn star when Dean started licking around his cock and nearly thrust into Dean when his delicious lips wrapped around his cock.  Sam gazed heavy lidded at his Sub who returned the loving gaze.  Sam ran his fingers through the sandy blond hair, his heart giving a squeeze when Dean leaned into the contact, they sat like that, lovingly staring at each other whilst Sam petted Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE give me some comments, let me know someone is out there enjoying this!

Dean was lost in quiet space inside himself that let him kneel at his Masters feet, suckling his cock.  The Hazel eyes gazing down at him with such love and respect were so beautiful, he could have stared into them all day.  Dean was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock at the door.  A shiver of anticipation and just a touch of fear shot through him.  Apart from Sam, no one has seen Dean in such a vulnerable state.  Even that time at the club he was in a cage most of the time, no one could touch him.  Sam must have felt him tense up, he shifted his hips minutely to bring Dean’s attention back to his cock.

 

There was a look of mild panic in his Sub’s eyes, Sam could understand, it was daunting for him too but in a different way.  He had a long talk with Nathan over the phone about his needs and desires, Sam had a rough idea of what they could spend the day together, but he would have to make sure Dean was comfortable.  Dean was his Sub and first priority.  Nathan was here on a truly Sam shifted to get the Sub back into the room, Dean glanced up from Sam’s crotch, still keeping his cock deliciously warm and wet.  “Dean, it’s ok baby.  I’ve got you.  You’re going to love it I promise.  If you’re not happy tell me, I won’t gag you unless I’m a hundred percent sure you’re having fun. Ok? Dry me off and answer me Dean.”

 

Dean sucked Sam’s cock dry without jostling it into excitement, he pulled off his Master and answered, “Yes, I understand Sir.  You will look after me, I know that.”

 

“I will Dean, You’re so good.  So strong.  I love you.”

 

“Love you too Master.”  Sam leant down to his Sub’s level and kissed him, slowly and lovingly.  He stood and did up his jeans once more. 

 

“I want you to kneel on the rug over there, I’ll tell you when I want you to move.  You can watch as much as you like.  I’m going to go upstairs and put a shirt on.  I’ll be two minutes.”  Dean watched as he ran upstairs, only gone for a moment before returning, pulling a Henley shirt on, carrying a duffel bag.  The shirt clung to Sam’s muscles in a way that had the blood rushing to his cock.  Sam was just the picture of perfection, moving with grace across the room to answer the door.

 

 Dean had already made his way over to the plush rug, comfortable enough to kneel for a while.  He took a few deep breaths to centre himself, finding that quiet subspace in his own head.  As he took in the deep breaths the rope harness dug in, he felt secure and safe.  His wrists were still bound to his thighs.   The cock cage was still there, framing his cock as he knelt, sitting on his heels with his knees spread wide.  The small plug was still in place holding Sam’s fresh come inside of him.  He was still messy from his earlier fucking, a visible sign of who he belonged to.  Dean lifted his head when the door opened and a stranger walked into Sam and Dean’s little world.

 

“Dean, this is Nathan.  Nathan, this is my Sub, Dean.  Nathan, tell Dean your safeword.”  Sam spoke with authority and cool detachment.

 

“Red.”  Nathan stood in the middle of the room, his legs shoulder width apart, hands held at his sides, he was looking straight ahead, not at either Sam or Dean directly.

 

“Good.  Dean, tell Nathan your safeword.”

 

“Poughkeepsie.”   Dean noted the slightly submissive stance Nathan took.  Nathan was hot in a very classic way, he looked young, could only be around twenty three.  His hair was short around the sides but longer on top giving him a tousled look, the brown hair a shade darker than expected, making his face seem delicately pale.  His eyes were bright and blue.  His lips were full, a smile threatening to pull at the corners of his mouth, he was looking excited.  He was wearing just a t-shirt that showed off his biceps, the fabric clinging to his torso making his toned abs stand out.  Dean confirmed the other man was indeed excited judging by the large bulge trying to escape from his jeans, tighter than either Sam or Dean tended to wear. 

 

“Good.  So rules to begin with.  I will be addressed as Sir by both of you.  Dean is mine and therefore his ass is completely mine.  We will play about and see what happens, you are to use your safeword the second you are uncomfortable.  Everyone understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”  Nathan and Dean answered at the exact time.

 

“Then we will start.  Nathan, hands behind your back.”  Sam handcuffed the boy’s hands behind him, Dean studied his reaction.  Nathan blinked heavily, the anticipation making him shift but the visible relaxation as the handcuffs clicked shut was clear to see.  Dean wondered what it would feel like to have this boy kneel at his feet, begging for his cock.  The thought flooded his cock, making it strain against the cage.  It was a strange feeling, for Dean to want someone to submit to him, it was so unlike his relationship with Sam.  The thought had never even crossed his mind, he still didn’t want to dominate his brother but this boy, Nathan, Dean wanted to see him crawl, beg and whimper.  He wanted to reward the submission with orgasms.  Dean came to himself.  It wasn’t his place to want, unless Sam willed it.  Dean returned his gaze to Sam who was circling Nathan but was watching Dean closely.

 

At times Sam thought he and Dean shared some form of telepathy.  He saw clear as day the want on Dean’s face as he surveyed Nathan, his eyes going distant as Dean made up scenarios in his head, before returning to himself.  It made Sam’s cock do an unexpected twitch.  Dean domming the boy, the thought was incredibly hot.  Especially if Dean needed reminding who was _his_ Dom was.  Sam looked at Nathan and saw him dutifully looking ahead, already safely tucked into his subspace.  “Stay.”  He directed at the boy. 

 

Sam walked over to Dean and unbuttoned his pants, letting his already hard cock slap Dean in the face as it sprang free.  The Sub was already there with his mouth open sucking Sam in deep into his mouth.  Sam didn’t waste any time in grabbing Dean’s hair and setting a brutal pace, fucking those delectable lips, the wet slurp sounding filthy against the back drop of Dean’s mewling and gasps.  Before long Sam could feel his orgasm building, he pulled out so that just the tip was resting on Dean’s tongue as he came, spurting come down Dean’s chin and chest, as well as filling his mouth.

 

Being face-fucked in front of a total stranger was humiliating especially when Dean had just been fantasising over domming over him.  Still Dean swallowed his Master’s load, the taste heavy on his tongue.  Dean was surprised when he felt his wrists being uncuffed from his thighs, the thigh cuffs were unbuckled and removed, leaving Dean with his collar, wrist cuff and ankle cuffs still in place.  Sam was leaning into Dean’s neck, kissing up towards his hear, the Dom’s breathing in his ear making his cock bulge.  Sam spoke loudly enough for both the Subs to hear him “What do you want to do to Nathan Dean?  I want you to tell me.”

 

“Whatever you would like Sir.”

 

“No Dean, I demand to know what _you_ want to do to him, I might allow it.  I can see you, lusting after him.  You wanna have your own little slut for a little while don’t you?”  Sam’s words were icy cool but broke into one of feeling when he whispered more softly into Dean’s ear so only he could hear, “It’s ok Dean, I want you to have fun, if there’s something you want, tell me.”

 

Emboldened by his Sam’s words Dean thought of the salty taste still lingering on his lips, his chin and chest still covered.  It was only then he noticed Nathan was still fully clothed and that he was the only one naked.  “He needs to be naked, I want to strip him, collar him, put proper cuffs on him.  Please Sir?” 

“So polite Dean, I will allow it.  What about when you get him naked?”

 

“I want him to taste you, on me, let him know that I am yours, but he will clean me, so he knows he is mine.”

 

“Fuck Dean!  Yes.  Follow me.”  Dean stood and followed him at a respectful two paces behind Sam over towards the cuffed man who was still looking ahead but was quivering with need and anticipation.  Up close eh could see silver flecks in the man’s eyes making them sparkle.  He also noted the man was an inch or two shorter than Dean.  Sam whispered in Dean’s ear, I’m going to sit down and watch this, make it good for me baby.  Let me know if you want anything, rope, gags, floggers.  You’re still not allowed to look in the bag or the drawers, anything you’ve had done to you, you can do to Nathan so you just tell me what you need.”

 

“Yes Sir.”  Sam strode over to the sofa and settled deep into it, his jeans were still open, exposed his freshly spent cock, although it was already twitching with interest.  Dean returned his attention to Nathan.   “Alright, I want you to address me as ‘Sir’ as well.  Ok?”

 

“Yes Sir.”  Nathan’s voice sounded as shaky as his legs did, such was the boy’s excitement.  Dean slowly drew Nathan’s t-shirt up, trailing a finger over the toned abs.  Dean pulled the shirt over the other man’s head, leaving it to gather at his cuffed wrists.  Dean resisted the urge to play with Nathan’s nipples and went straight to his jeans he undid the buttons with ease, pulling a finger round in search of any boxers, when he didn’t find any he pulled the jeans down, expecting the man to have gone commando, what he found however, stopped him in his tracks, there were hot pink panties glaring at him, the delicate lace at odds with the bulge around his cock.  Dean knelt, bringing the jeans all the way down to Nathan’s ankles, leaving the pink panties in place, constricting Nathans cock. Dean trailed a finger around the line of the garment across the upper most thigh, the triangle of lace stretched around Nathan's bulge before meeting the elastic string encircling the hips. the same elastic string went down and disappeared between the other Sub's glorious, firm ass cheeks. 

 

“Step out of your jeans.” Nathan did so quickly, eh risked a look over to Sam was appeared transfixed by the view in front of him.  “Sir, looks like you’ve found me a panty wearing slut!”  There was a smile in Dean’s voice.

 

“Indeed it does Dean.”  Sam made a mental note Dean would definitely be wearing those panties at some point.

 

“Is that what you are Nathan, a little panty wearing slut?”

 

“Today I’m your panty wearing slut Sir.”

 

“Fuck! Good little _Slut,_ now you’re naked, you’re going to earn your collar, I want you to clean me up.  My master over there fucked my face so full it spilled everywhere.”  Dean pulled Nathan in for a bruising kiss, pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth making sure he tasted Sam.  After a couple of minutes Dean pulled off and directed the other Sub’s mouth to his still dripping chin and chest, Dean groaning as he was meticulously cleaned up.  When Dean was satisfied he asked his Dom, “Sir, Can I get a collar and wrist and ankle cuffs please?”

 

Sam was slowly stroking his fully hard cock slowly and gently, thoroughly enjoying the show the other two men were giving him.  It pained him to have to move.  “Yes, of course.”  Sam dug into his bag and pulled out the requested items as well as collection of keys and padlocks, each numbered so the right key could be found for the right lock. He handed the items Dean.  He returned to the sofa and watched as Dean locked the collar into place.  He buckled the wrist cuffs and undid the hand cuffs, allowing the shirt to fall to the floor before padlocking Nathans wrists together, again, behind him.  Dean knelt and buckled the ankle cuffs securely in place.  He rose up and stood facing _his_ Sub. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please comment and (if you liked what you read) Kudos :)

“I want you to know what it is to feel the pleasure that comes with submission.  Pure, undiluted pleasure,”  Dean smiled when he saw the needy shift in Nathan’s posture, the huge twitch of his cock in those ridiculous panties.  “That means a bit of sensory deprivation Slut.  Blindfold, ear plugs, but no gag.  You will only be able to use your voice to thank me for your pleasure.”  Dean turned and smiled at Sam.  “Master, I would like a blindfold, ear plugs, and whatever equipment you would recommend to hold Slut here as still as possible in a standing position, please Master.”

 

“I have just the thing.  It’s in the storage cupboard.”  Sam had to stop himself from rushing to said cupboard to produce the large frame.  It came with the cabin, Sam couldn’t believe he hadn’t used it on Dean yet.  He unfolded the frame close to the coffee table in the middle of the living area to its full height and width, securing various bolts and screws to hold it sturdy.  It stood taller than even Sam, it was shaped like an X on its side with four rings at each corner and various other straps at differing points.  Sam saw Dean’s eyes burn with lust, surprise and need.  “You make sure you strap him down good now Dean, I’ll go get the other pieces.”

 

“Thank you Master.”  Dean turned to Nathan who was now positively quivering with anticipation, “Follow me Slut.”  He used the padlocks to secure the wrist cuffs to the eye bolts on the top two corners of the St Andrews cross.  He pulled the panties down the Sub’s legs and flicked them over to the other side of the room.  He secured the ankle cuffs to the lower eyebolts and used every single strap available to ensure Nathan’s complete immobility.  There was a thick strap across the waist, straps high on each thigh and above each elbow.   When he completed his task Nathan jostled experimentally, finding little to no play in his bonds.  His cock was standing fully to attention,  Dean remembered one last thing he shouted to his brother “Master, can Slut have a cock ring too?”  When Nathan whined in protest, Dean couldn’t help but smile, caressing the Sub’s cheek, “it’s ok little Slut, when I take it off, you have permission to come, just remember I want you to feel pleasure, not pain, not yet.” 

 

“Slut looks good Dean, well done, here is the toys you requested.”  Dean took the ear buds and squeezed them into small balls before pushing them into Nathan’s ears, just deep enough to seal them, deafening the Sub.  Dean asked if the Sub could hear him, gesturing to his ear to help the Sub understand the question.

 

“I can’t hear you Master.”  Dean then accepted the blindfold, Sam watched as Dean took his Sub’s sight, it was filled with reassuring smiles and deft kisses.   Dean then slipped his hands down and wrapped the cock ring around Nathan’s member and snapped it into place.  With Nathan waiting eagerly, Sam was going to play with _his_ Sub.

“Dean, pick up those panties over there.  Put them on.”

 

“But they are Na-“  Dean’s eye widened in shock, he nearly questioned his Master.  He rushed to the panties and pulled them on, the blush that followed was body wide.  His caged cock wasn’t able to feel much of the lace, the elastic between his cheeks was uncomfortable but felt hot as hell.  He knelt at his Master’s feet awaiting more instruction.  Conscious his own Sub would be getting anxious in a few minutes. 

 

“Good boy, resisting the urge to talk back.  Now, I want you to enjoy your Switching experience but _I_ will make you come first.  I am going to fuck you whilst you pleasure your Sub.  Cos your ass it still mine and I can spit roast you if I like, using your own Sub.”  Sam leant down and pulled the coffee table until it was nearly touching Nathan’s knees.  Sam pulled the set of keys from his pocket and, moving the panties slightly to the side, unlocked the cage around Dean’s cock, it went immediately hard and Dean looked like he was about to come already.  Sam placed the panties in place, the head of Dean’s cock was protruding over the top of the panty line scandalously “On the coffee table, you may start pleasuring your Slut, only with your mouth, I will secure you whilst you work.”

 

“Yes Sir,  Thank you Sir.”  Dean knelt on the table on his hands and knees, he balanced on one of his hands and, whilst he had the use of free hands, he fondled and caressed Nathan’s balls, squeezing firmly and rolling them in his palm, the Sub on the cross tried to move his hips to seek more but the straps held him steady, he merely moved half an inch.

 

“Please Sir, need you!”  Dean squeezed a bit harder on one of the boy’s balls, “Sorry sir, I meant to thank you Sir.   Thank you!”

 

“Dean, hand, now.”  Sam’s voice was cold, low, authoritative and went straight to Dean’s cock, the lace giving a slight unpleasant friction.  Dean whimpered wordlessly as his wrist cuff was secured to the leg of the table, Dean tried to adjust his position but was surprised to find him locked in place. Rope securing his arms and legs in place with no play, but he was able to move his body over his bound limbs.  Dean looked forward and was met with Nathan’s hard on flush against his cheek.  Dean licked and sucked and took the cock deep into his mouth.  Dean groaned when the plug from his ass was removed, his hole leaked out his Master’s come from earlier.  Fingers entered him exploring rubbing over his prostate making Dean moan and whine with his mouth gagged with cock.  Nathan above him was making whoreful sounds mixed with thanks. 

 

Sam lined up his cock and slid in, he felt Dean’s muscles open for him, it still felt tight and hot but knew the plug had prepped him well.  Dean was just sliding more of Nathan into his mouth, Sam smirked as he pushed fully into Dean impaling him on the two cocks, he held still as he watched his Sub deal with the invasion by swallowing around the cock in his mouth and breathing calmly through his nose.  “My god Dean!  And you accuse your Sub of being a slut and her you are wearing his panties, impaled on two cocks and you just want more don’t you!”  Sam nearly came when Dean squeezed around his cock and moved his body as far as his predicament allowed him.   He squeezed the base of his cock to chase the building orgasm away.

 

The flesh filling him felt amazing, Dean loved pleasuring two people at once, he was caring for his Sub whilst being used by his Dom, it felt so right.  With Sam’s words as encouragement Dean worked himself on Sam’s cock, letting Nathan’s cock fuck his face.  Sam fixed his hips in an iron grip and started pulling out and shoving in, at first it was easy to suck and lick at the flesh in his mouth in time with Sam but when Sam upped the ante and pummelled into him at a punishing pace, Dean had to give up and just let his face be fucked.  Nathan sounded more and more wrecked with each thrust and Dean started to feel sorry for the poor lad, with a deliberate effort he held his breath and managed to wrap his tongue around the ring refusing Nathan’s orgasm to unsnap the button.  Within seconds Dean’s Sub was filling his mouth full of salty come. 

 

“Fuck!!  Thank You Sir!!”

 

Dean could feel his own orgasm building, it was flooding him even though he hadn’t been touched.  He whimpered and mewled and growled his frustration but no hand was coming to give him relief, he hadn’t been given permission to come so Dean was now working hard to hold himself together for his Master.  “Come for me Dean, untouched, come for me.”  Dean needed to more encouragement, his orgasm ripped through him, covering himself and the panties in come, at the exact same time his ass was filled with white streams as Sam claimed his pleasure. 

 

There wasn’t a hotter sight than Dean bound and covered in come.  He was covered in three men’s seed and he looked glorious, he looked completely fucked out, his head hanging from his shoulders.  As Dean looked up to his Sub on the cross Sam noticed he looked smug, Sam was feeling particularly cruel today and wanted to see just a bit more of that redness of Dean’s cheeks.  He pulled out of Dean efficiently and quickly wiped himself down with his own hand and spread what was left of his seed over Dean’s back, he reached to Dean’s crotch and gathered a handful of come and smeared it all over Dean’s side and to his back, mixing it with Sam’s own contribution, lastly he gathered a few trails of come the Sub hadn’t managed to swallow and added it to the mixture.  Dean was still bound kneeling, silently accepting the actions, as he had been trained. Sam moved to the cross and gently removed the ear plugs from Nathan.  “It’s me, Sam.  Slut I have to tell you, your Dom is the best Sub a man can ask for.  I’m going to show you how good he is, if you want to make him happy you are gonna have to work hard to be _half_ as good as him.”

Dean’s head snapped up but he didn’t say anything.  Before he could even formulate a protest, Nathan’s blindfold was off and wide blue eyes were on him.  There was a shot of arousal that went straight to his cock at the same time a furious blush flew up to his cheeks.  For his Sub to see him so vulnerable it was humiliating but, of course, Sam knew Dean would be turned on.  Dean surveyed his Slut of a Sub and found the blue eyes were wide with wonder, as if star struck.  “Master, can you please untie my Sub, I want him to come here to me.”

 

“Yes Dean, of course.”  Sam couldn’t help but smile that Dean didn’t demand to be untied.

 

“Slut, kneel before me.”  The straps were undone and Nathan was kneeling before the coffee table, Dean was still bound but was face to face with his Sub.  “Kiss me, you will taste yourself and thank me for it.”  Nathan leaned in and kissed softly, even whilst restrained Dean still managed to take control of the kiss, pushing his still salty tongue into his Sub’s mouth and coating it with come.

 

“Thank you Sir.”  Nathan was breathless when he came up for air.

 

“Dean, I don’t want to tell you how to look after your Sub but-“

 

“He spoke when he when he was not allowed, thank you Sir, I know.  I will punish him just as soon as you are finished with me Sir, your pleasure comes before Slut’s education.”

 

“Perfect Dean.  I am done with you for now.”  Sam quickly undid the bonds, watching appreciatively as Dean pulled up to full height, the panties still in place but were dripping after Dean’s monumental orgasm, “You can take those off as well Dean.”  Sam chuckled, he wondered if Nathan had brought a stash of panties.

 

“Slut, you spoke and pleaded when your voice was only meant to thank me.  Do you want to be a better slut for me?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Do you accept that you need punished?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Walk over to that wall, heels right against the wall, spine straight, arms above your head.  You are to hold that position for ten minutes.  If your arms fall, you start again.”  Nathan wordlessly walked over to the assigned wall and assumed the position, it was one of the brick walls and Dean could just imagine the ridges digging into the sub’s spine, making that slight bit more uncomfortable.  Dean made his way to his Dom by the sofas and knelt at his feet, awaiting instruction.

 

“Dean, that was so hot.  I like the way you Dom too.  I like that you didn’t just copy my style of Domming, you really knew what he needed.”

 

“Nathan is different to me Sir, he does not crave the pain-pleasure.  Just the pleasure.  He submits so willingly, it would be a shame to hurt such a willing creature.  Besides I don’t want to hurt him, that’s not one of my things.  He’s already a much better Sub than me.”

 

“No Dean, you must never say that.  He is _different_ to you, and different is ok.  You picked up on that and you Dommed him beautifully.”

 

“Thank you Sir.  I know I said I didn’t want you to fuck him and I don’t want to be fucked by anyone but, and only if you wish it Sir, can I fuck him?”  Dean surprised himself with the request but he wondered what his dick would feel like in that tight hot hole.

 

“If he consents I can’t see a reason why not.”

 

“Thank you Sir”

 

“He looks good there on show for us.”  Sam talked louder so he knew Nathan could hear him.

 

“Doesn’t he just.”  Dean replied, anxious to move on to the next scene.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please comment or (if you like what you read) kudos :)

For the next the following ten minutes, Dean watched his Sub undertake his punishment from his place kneeling beside Sam the Dom petted his hair.  Just as the ten minutes was approaching the end, Dean could see the subtle quivering of Nathan’s muscles but his face didn’t show any sign of pain or discomfort, not for a second.  He thought of how he would like to fuck his own sub, he whispered his desires to Sam who groaned and complimented Dean on his ideas before raising to gather the requested items and to arrange the bed upstairs.  Dean lithely straightened himself and approached Nathan,

 

“Ok baby, you did well, you can relax your arms now.  Tell me what you learned.”

 

Nathan dropped to his knees in submission and kept his gaze fixed on the floor just in front of Dean’s feet, his arms were held behind him, his legs spread in invitation.  It was the perfect pose of submission, Dean revelled in the power he was given by this boy.  “I talked when I wasn’t supposed to.  I was only supposed to thank you and I disobeyed.  Thank you for correcting me Sir.”

 

The apology was just perfect, Dean savoured every sweet word, he reached for Nathan’s chin and tilted it up so he was looking into deep blue eyes.  “You are so good, such a good little slut for me.  For that you are going to get fucked like the slut you are.  Do you consent?”

 

“Yes, Sir.  Thank You, Sir.  Can I ask one thing please?”

 

“You may.”

 

“Please gag me Sir, I don’t want my mouth getting me into trouble again, but I know if I’m fucked by you I won’t manage to control my voice.  Please Sir, take my voice?”

 

“Thank you for telling me your needs, I will allow it.  You will get a safety button for if you need to stop at anytime.  Understand?”

 

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir.”

 

“Good Slut.  Now follow me upstairs.  Crawl for me.  Love your place on the floor at my feet.”  Dean started off towards the stairs a little ahead of Nathan, he realised Sam would have to take out the catheter if he was gonna fuck his Sub.  HE reckoned it wasn’t overly safe.  He found Sam arranging various lengths of rope around the bed in one of the many spare bedrooms, Dean smiled of course they wouldn’t do this in _their_ bed, that bed was just for Dean and Sam only. 

 

“Master, if you would allow it, can you please remove the catheter?”

 

Sam’s normally cool and controlled Dom mode slipped slightly at the realisation of his oversight.  “Shit!  Yes, Dean!  Um meet me in the bathroom in a minute I’ll get the stuff.”

 

Dean nearly laughed out loud but stilled himself when Nathan crawled into the room just a second after Sam had left.  “On the bed, on your back,  I’ll be back in a second.”  Dean nipped out the room and it only took a couple of minutes until the catheter was removed, Sam still trying to regain his control.

 

“I’m sorry Dean, I really should have known...”  Sam didn’t sound like a Dom anymore, he just sounded like his kid brother and that wasn’t what Dean wanted right now.

 

“It’s fine, I asked, you take good care of me.  Now buck up!”  Dean smiled and laughed at Sam’s shocked expression,  grabbing his face and swallowing the expression with a bruising kiss, when Dean pulled back Sam’s eyes were dark and lust blown.

 

The Dom was back, his voice low.  “You’ll pay for that later.” 

 

The men walked back through to the bedroom together and threw themselves into the task of restraining Nathan, they used thigh cuffs linked into the ankle cuffs and thread a length of rope and tied it off up at the head board, spreading his legs wide with his knees up around his shoulders. The wrist cuffs were tied off to the bottom of the bed to stop the boy from sliding up the bed.  Sam and Dean took time in restraining the boy, littering his body with kisses and bites and licks.  Finally, the gag was settled in Nathan’s mouth and the safety button put in place.  The Sub boy was already rock hard and mewling filthy sounds. 

 

“Dean, do you know how to find another man’s prostate?”

 

“No Sir, not yet.”

 

“Well, if you’re going to fuck this little slut, you should locate it with your fingers first.”

 

“Yes Sir, Thank you.”  Dean took the bottle of lube and coated one finger generously, he approached Nathan and teased around the hole, leaving a cool trail that had the muscles twitching in response. 

 

“You’re so mean Dean, enter the poor boy, just one finger then wiggle it about untill you can get another in.”  Dean did as he was told and felt Nathan squeezing around his finger, it felt odd but in a good way.  Soon enough he was scissoring two fingers inside the boy who was now the drooling mess Dean usually was.  “Ok when you can fit three in, see if you can find that sweet spot, you’ll know when you find it.”   Seconds later, the lazy groans from Nathan were hitched and panting, Dean had indeed found that bundle that, if stroked right, had his Sub wrestling his bonds and trying to thrust his hips.

 

“Fuuck, you moan like a fucking slut and I’m going to give it to you like the slut you are, all exposed for me.”  Dean coated his dick in a very generous helping and lined up with Nathan’s now stretched hole. 

 

“Dean, you fuck him good, I’m gonna get off on watching you fuck someone, but only cos I know your still mine.”

 

“Always, Sir.”  Dean slid into the wet heat of his sub and swore out loud as he eased himself in with small, gentle thrusts.  When he bottomed out Dean held for a moment and allowed Nathan to breath and to accommodate his length.  When he felt the man relaxing, Dean moved his hips back and forward, searching for that sweet spot.  The boy _squealed_ in ecstasy when his prostate was hit and Dean set up a fast but not brutal pace, every time stroking the sensitive area. 

 

“Holy fuck Dean, look at what you do to me, to _him._ ”  Dean opened his eyes, he wasn’t sure when he had closed them,  Sam was stripping his own dick, long and hard in his hand.  Dean checked in with Nathan, his eyes bright blue and wide with pleasure.  Dean took the boy’s dick in his palm and started timing strokes with his pounding.  He knew this whole thing wasn’t going to take long.  It was so intense all the sensations and the sounds.  Before Dean could finish his thoughts he felt his Sub clench and shudder his cock spurting white ropes of come all over himself.  It was enough to push Dean over the edge and shot his load into the hole.  Moments later, more come was added to the boy’s chest as Sam came over Nathan. 

 

 Once Dean had milked the last of his and Nathan’s orgasm, he scooped a couple of fingers worth of his own come and mixed it with Sam’s.  “Look at you, wearing everyone’s come.  In this house, it’s a mark of pride to wear your Dom’s come.”  Dean trailed his fingers in a pattern and smiled, “But I suppose you are _filthy,_ I’ll get a cloth but you must keep this,” 

 

 The vision of Dean fucking another man was hotter than Sam could have ever imagined.  He figured the reason it was so good was the fact that Dean was his.  He was pretty sure if he ordered Dean to stop half way through he would.   Not that Sam would ever ask such a thing.  It was the fact that Dean showed his power as a Dom so freely but in an instant would give Sam complete submission.  It made Sam feel so loved and trusted, some things that he ran short of on a daily basis.  Sam tilted his head to see what pattern Dean was drawing on Nathan’s stomach with come, he smiled when he saw the shapes:

 

 ‘S + D’

 

 Dean returned with a washcloth and washed off the rest of the mess, leaving his mark for all to see on his Sub, eh untied each of the knots and ran his fingers carefully over Nathan’s muscles, getting the blood flow back and relaxing the strained muscles, he lavished the sub with praise and compliments.  He removed the gag and helped Nathan drink from the bottle of water handed to him by Sam.  The boy looked exhausted and in desperate need for a rest.  It was been a great day of orgasms and bandage but Dean could admit to being tired too.  “You were so good.  Time to rest.”  He manipulated the man’s limbs until he was on his side, Dean cuddled up behind him, chest to back and wrapped a protective arm across his sub.  He felt the weight on the mattress shift as Sam climbed over to join them, spooning against Dean, wedging him in the middle.  It felt perfect, warm and comforting, protected and protective all at once.

 

 “You were good too Dean.  So good.  My little switch.”

 

Exhaustion waved over Dean suddenly, it was a happy, loved cared for exhaustion, a far cry from the exhaustion he was used to in the real world.  “M’not switch.  M’his Dom, m’your sub.  ‘t’s diff’rent.”

 

“Of course.  Sleep now.”

 

"Hang on, one last thing.  I don’ wanna be his Dom anymore.”

 

 “Ok, didn’t you enjoy it?”  Sam was very confused by this revelation, if Dean’s reactions were anything to go by, Dean enjoyed his foray into Domming like a pig in shit.

 

 “I did.  Just don’ wanna do it again.  M’yours, only yours.”  Dean started to feel like he was drunk on post orgasm haze.  He tried his best to collect his thoughts.  He really did like what he did with Nathan.  It was hot and having power over the Sub was intoxicating but it was power than Dean no longer required.  He wanted to give himself fully over to Sam again.  No thoughts, no decisions, just Sam and the pleasure or pain he administers.  “Imonna look after Nathan until he doesn’t need after care, then, I just wanna be yours again.  He can be here too, I don’t mind, just same rules as before.  Don’t want you fucking anyone’s ass but mine”   Dean knew he was starting to sound like a petulant child now. 

 

 “You know I respect our rules.  I think you need soothed and reminded of your place tomorrow.  I’ve already had to delay my plans for your nipples so you could play. So tomorrow, you are mine.  Tonight, rest.”

 

 “Thank you Sammy, Love you.”

 

Sam sighed heavily rolling his eyes, Dean was already off to sleep, he could tell.  “Night Dean.  Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry it's taking me forever to update the next chapter. can only write this kinda filth when I'm in a certain mood and I ain't been in the mood.
> 
> Make that what you will.
> 
> Please bear with!!
> 
> Any suggestions / requests could be considered :)


	15. Chapter 15 - Nipples?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how you pierce nipples so pardon me for the obvious solution :)

The feel of silk rope around Dean’s wrist automatically made him feel safe and secure.  When he woke up alone in the bed, he tested his restraints to gather strength and let himself find the quiet space in his head that let him get comfortable whilst he waited for his Dom to return.  A few minutes later Sam strolled through the door with a mug of coffee and some fruit, his brother was fully dressed with plaid shirt and all.  Dean quivered at being the only one naked, it always made him feel exposed and just a tad embarrassed.  Sure it was fine when _everyone_ was naked but when it was just him it just felt different.  Dean licked his lips at the prospect of the coffee, the fruit could go take a running jump as far as he was concerned.  “Dean, don’t make that face, neither of us have had much of anything of actual nutrition in the last few days.  No coffee until you finish the bowl of fruit.”  Sam set the food and mug on the bedside table and untied Dean’s legs, allowing him to sit up against the headrest of the bed.

 

Dean returned Sam’s Dom version of his signature bitch face with one of thanks and submission.  He accepted the slices of apple and melon and strawberries with as much grace as he could and washed it all down groaning through the entire cup of coffee.  Once Dean was finished Sam started with their plan for the day, “So that slut you were playing with yesterday is gone.  He thanked you very much for being a good Dom for him.  He said it was the best night he’s had sceneing.  Downstairs it’s just plain old Nathan that is here to pierce your nipples.  He has been told he is not allowed to speak to you or touch you without my permission.  As for you, I want to make this good for you, plus you need to be reminded who is in charge of your pleasure so some sensory deprivation whilst you’re completely bound and pierced.  That will be what happens.  I’m going to give you your alarm today because we are playing quite a hard scene.  Do you consent to this Dean?”

 

“Yes Sir.”  Dean’s Cock was already standing to attention.  He wasn’t sure but it sounded like he would come once his nipples were pierced, that wouldn’t be that far away.  The sudden hand wrapped around his cock made him gasp.  It started stripping up and down furiously and Dean glanced almost panicked up at Sam before he was rendered a screaming mess.  The sudden building need flooding through him.  He whimpered in an effort to not blow his load after a pitifully short time. 

 

“Come for me Dean, now.”  Dean wasted to time in second guessing his Master and white ropes flew and painted his chest.  “Good boy.  Now, you’ve had this rope harness on for a couple days, I need to take it off now.  Then we’ll go down and get those nipples done.”  Sam tugged at a few pieces of rope and the rope harness that had encircled Dean for days slid away to a puddle of rope on the bed.  Dean took a deep breath, filling his lungs full with air, he hadn’t realised how much his breathing was restricted, he didn’t care.  Sam untied his limbs from the bed and attached chains to the ankle cuffs and linked Dean’s wrists behind him along with the chain from the ankles.  A lead was clipped to Dean’s collar and the pair walked down stairs, Dean a pace behind.  His own come still gliding down his abs as he walked.  As soon as Sam stopped in front of the sturdy dining room table Dean gracefully sank to his knees and cast his eyes down, awaiting instructions. He was practically shimmering with anticipation.  In Dean’s mind his nipple piercings would be a permanent sign to both him and Dean of who Dean belongs to.  The pain would be worth it, his Master would see to it.

 

“Dean climb on to the table, on your back.  I’ll get you settled before Nathan starts.  Here’s your alarm.”  The button was pressed into Dean’s palm and he accepted it reluctantly.  He got onto the table as instructed and lay down, offering himself to Sam, stretching his limbs to the corners.  He watched his Dom with a lazy post orgasm smile as he was bound to the table.  Sam’s touches were soft and caressing, full of promise of pleasure.  The bonds were tight and Dean was stretched out and exposed.  Sam leant down and gave him a long and passionate kiss.  “Ok, I’ll see you on the other side.  Remember, you have your button.  Never be afraid to use it.  I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Sir.”  Dean opened his mouth with no protest as Sam held a simple ball gag up to his mouth, it clasped behind his head.  Next the blindfold was attached and Dean rested easy in this darkened world.  He surrendered to the touches Sam provided him with.  Once the ear plugs were put in place, Dean felt Sam’s fingers were the only things anchoring him to the Earth.  Fingers trailed over his abs, up from his thighs, they passed infuriatingly close to his sensitive cock.  Unbelievably it was already rock hard and ready to go again. 

 

The cool wipes across his nipples made Dean gasp past the gag.  Everything just felt ten times as intense now that his senses were reduced to feel alone.  All the while Sam’s warm fingers were still mapping every muscle between his ankles and his abs.  Dean was tempted to struggle to try and get even just a fleeting touch to his painfully full cock as the fingers always brushed just out of reach for him.  The coolness was replaced by fingers that felt very different from the ones tracing his body.  The other set of fingers were pinching at one of his nipples, Dean unconsciously tensed in anticipation for the pain he wasn’t sure was going to be all that much fun.  As soon as he did, a sure, strong hand enveloped his cock and started stroking slowly, the pressure just firm enough without being painful, it spread warmth from Dean’s ears all the way to his toes, relaxing him instantly.  As soon as he felt like he was made of jello, the sharp pain stabbed through his nipple.  His cock was being stripped quicker which took him mind of the pain, which felt strange, it was a dull ache that sent his arousal from ten up to fifteen.  The other nipple was being prepared in the same way, the hand around his cock was fast and sure now.  Dean was certain he was going to come soon, he just hoped he didn’t jerk at the wrong time.  The sharp pain shot through his other nipple a moment later.  The hand pulled away and was replaced with a wet heat.  The unmistakeable stroke of a tongue against his glands.  The suction that Dean knew only one person did to perfection.  It took at most three or four minutes before Dean was moaning past the gag through his orgasm. 

 

Sam swallowed every single drop of come that exploded out of his Sub.  Sam had barely even watched his brother’s nipples being pierced, he was so caught up in his reactions to the sensations.  Sam could tell when Dean had tensed and knew exactly how to remedy it.  As he appraised Nathan’s handiwork, Sam thought he was going to cream his pants.  Dean was laying there, shiny loops of silver decorated each nipple.  They glinted as Dean panted on the table, completely fucked out.  HE couldn’t wait to attach a chain to the points.  He also had a custom made piece that he just _had_ to get on to Dean like yesterday but he needed to be alone with his Sub.  The Dom removed one the ear plugs and whispered, “I’m just going to see our guest out, rest easy for a minute, I’ll be back for you.”  Sam sealed the promise with a kiss and replaced the plug.

 

“Wow, you guys are so hot.  I’m speechless.  Last night was without doubt the best night of my life.  I never thought I you could be a Sub _and_ a Dom at the same time!  And be so good at both!  If you are _ever_ in the area, please call me!”

 

“Yeah Dean is just perfect in every way.  He still surprises me, even after all this time.”

 

“You’ve been together a while eh?”

 

“Oh you have no idea!”

 

“Just remember, those nipple piercings need to be fully healed before you can do anything with them so no leading him about by the nips for a while!” 

 

“Sure.  Thanks Nathan, good bye.”  Sam was anxious not to leave Dean for too long, he didn’t want him to feel neglected.  Nathan thankfully left without any other delays.  Sam stroked his way from Dean’s feet up to his chest, he slowly removed the plugs, blindfold and gag.  He kissed that mouth, exploring every inch as if it was new.  “Dean, I want to ask you I just pray you say yes.  I want to do a healing spell, then your piercing will be healed.  I just can’t wait.  Is that ok?”

 

A spark that Dean hadn’t felt in a while panged inside of Dean.  He wasn’t sure how but he was feeling rebellious.  It wasn’t that he was searching out punishment, that wasn’t healthy, they were just hot as hell and always led to super amazing orgasms.  Sam was still looking at him questioningly.  “Yeah you do your little hoodoo spell, Sammy.”

 

“Excuse me?  That is not how you address me.”  Sam had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he saw the exact millisecond Dean’s body language changed.  Dean consented to the spell so instead of just challenging Sam as a Dom Dean had unsuspectingly opened himself up to Sam experimenting with his nipples, to try and find the perfect punishment.

 

“Yeah well, what was that ‘ _Is that ok?’”_ Dean did a very questionable impression of Sam’s question.  The Dom in Sam had had enough, his Sub was needing some serious correction. 

 

“I’m disappointed Dean.  I thought we had your spiteful tongue under control.  You’re going to wait here, I’m going to do the spell then we we’ll have to correct that very bad behaviour of yours.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!!!!
> 
> Need some advice for the next installment, which will be set in Season four which means obviously Dean is suffering from his time in hell. Would anyone object to some slight plot with their porn next time around? Would be quite dark plot but nothing tooooo bad
> 
> **UPDATE** - I have started writing part three of the 'Hot Blooded' Series. Currently doing research (watching seasons 3 and 4) in order to get the canon to fit my ship. Gets trickier every season. If anyone has anything they want to see the boys doing.. let me know! My imagination might run out of steam at some point.

 

The spell was easily drawn up.  The bowl of witch-hazel and sage sat in the middle of the sigils, Sam used a knife to knick the in just high of his thumb, droplets formed in the herbs, he flicked the lighter in his pocket and set the bowl on fire.  As the fire slowly ebbed away to burning embers Sam stripped his shirt and t-shirt, he considered opening the top button of his jeans but decided against it, why would he make things any easier for his Sub when he was being so petulant and in need of correction. 

 

When he entered the main area, Dean still strapped to the table, Sam could tell the spell had worked perfectly, Dean was looking at his nipples, assessing them, Sam followed the Sub’s gaze, the small knubs of skin didn’t look red or irritated at all.  They looked like they had been pierced the whole time.  “You will tell me the truth.  Are those healed?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yes?”  Sam  decided to give Dean one last chance to decide against his earlier faux pas.  Dean returned the glare with challenge and defiance.  Sam untied the ropes holding the Sub in place, Dean practically leapt off of the table.  “Answer me properly, kneel before me and apologise and I will go easy on you.  Just a little spanking and we can put this little outburst behind us.”

 

“And if I don’t?”  Dean just wanted to be dominated by his Dom again, he wanted to be reminded that here, in this cabin, with his brother he was not in control, he _needed_ a physical reminder who was boss.

 

There a twinkle in Dean’s eye that told Sam everything he needed to know.  Instantly he knew what Dean needed.  “Then I will have to teach you a lesson and I can guarantee you will be _begging_ me to come.  By the time I am finished you, you will be my perfect little cock slut again.” 

 

Sam made a grab for Dean’s arm but missed by millimetres, Dean might have just orgasmed minutes ago but Sam’s words and the thrill of grappling with his brother, the ultimate play for dominance, had him alight with adrenaline and anticipation.  Dean sank to a defensive stance and tried to work out Sam’s next move.  Sam was in a similar stance appraising him, a slight smirk on the corner of his lips.

 

The cocky smirk made Dean lunge for his Dom, an attempt to take him to the floor.  Sam deflected the attack and countered with a leg swipe which Dean stepped over with ease. He retreated a few steps, that his undoing.  As the pair circled the living room, Dean got distracted by the muscles rippling all over Sam’s body, the exertion of the wrestle covering his Dom’s body in a sheen of sweat.  Before he could bring himself out of his own thoughts, Sam was on top of him, he was pinned to the floor.  He squirmed and flailed with everything he had, not yet willing to submit.  Sam pinned his hands to the floor, his legs were rendered useless with Sam sitting on his pelvis. 

 

Sam could tell the grapple was over as soon as Dean started shamelessly checking him out.  As Sam straddled Dean he managed to gather two in Dean’s wrist into one of his hands and used his body and his other arm to turn Dean to his front.  He released Dean’s wrists but moved himself slight forwards so he was practically sitting on Dean’s lower back.  The smaller man wasn’t going anywhere and judging by how quickly Dean stilled, puffing with the exertion and frustration, the Sub knew it too.  Sam smoothed his hands over the back muscles beneath him leaning over and whispering in Dean’s ear, “Give me your hands now, it’s over, put your hands behind your back.”  When Dean just continued to puff, Sam whispered again, “You look hot when you _try_ to defy me, but you are going to look even hotter learning why that’s a bad idea.” 

 

The filthy words pouring out of Sam’s mouth went straight to Dean’s dick.  This was exactly what he craved. He needed dominating and Sam was here on top of him reminding him how good it  felt.  He put in effort when Sam pulled his wrists behind him, but he was powerless in this position.  There was a heavy click as a clip connected his wrist cuffs.  That was the point Dean knew he was completely screwed but in the best possible way.  There was barely enough time to get his legs underneath him as he was dragged to his feet and hauled over to the sofa and unceremoniously put on his knees.  Sam seemed to move as quick as a flash, using another clip to connect the ankle cuffs together.  Dean tested his bonds, unsurprisingly they held tight and secure.  HE still challenged his Dom with a defiant look.

 

There was no use in waiting any longer, Sam just _had_ to use his custom made toy with Dean, or at least part of it for the moment.  He pulled out the chain from his pocket, it was weighty, the links were large and solid looking.  “I had a few things made in anticipation of your additions, I think it will help with your lesson.”  Sam lent down and snapped the clip onto one of the hoops, Dean’s breath hitched, the sound was music to Sam’s ears.  When the second clip was attached, a low groan escaped from Dean’s lips.  Sam slowly let go of the chain, allowing Dean to acclimatise to the sensation.  Sam stood tall and surveyed the chain and the piercings, it looked almost godly.  The chain plunged almost down to Dean’s navel.  “Fuck Dean, that looks good.  Now, I’m going to bend you over my knee and give you a good spanking.  You were very bad and that can’t go unpunished.  Ten will do for starters.  You must count and say ‘Sir’ after every number, otherwise we will start again.  Oh and if you think you can hold you defiance until my hand goes numb from spanking, I have a paddle that I will be using.” 

 

Maybe _that_ was the point he was screwed, Dean reflected.  The chain between his nipples felt unusual, it was sending constant waves of arousal though his body, even as he breathed the small movements were enough to create a need deep within Dean that made him wish he hadn’t made things so hard from himself, he already wanted to come and from the look on Sam’s face, that wasn’t happening anytime soon.  Dean put up no resistance as he was manipulated over Sam’s lap, that position alone was enough for the embarrassment to colour his cheeks.  He had a strong suspicion he had a deeper embarrassment/ humiliation kink that had gone mostly untapped.  Before he could contemplate how he never have time to explore those kinks, there was a hard slap landed square on one side of his ass.  “One!....  Sir!”

 

“Good boy.  That’s much better.”  Sam could already start to see Dean change, the glazed look of someone hanging in subspace slowly spreading across the Sub’s face.  Sam pulled the paddle back and delivered a second hit to the exact same spot.

 

“Two Sir!”  The pain helped Dean go to that quiet space in his head again, it felt like it had been forever since he let it fully take over.  He felt another blow, this time on the other side.  He counted the remaining hits as directed.  By the time number ten had been counted, there were a couple of tears rolling down his cheek, the blows were sharp but Dean needed them, craved them and he was in full submission now.  He would gladly learn his lesson now. 

 

“You hanging easy now Dean?”  Sam gently pulled Dean upright again and put him on his knees.  Dean nodded, eye glazed and glistening, Sam leaned down and kissed the tears away with a gentleness that betrayed the scene unfolding.  Sam looked into Dean’s eyes and saw how much Dean needed this.  “You are doing well but I need to wash your mouth out.  I reckon a load of my come should do the trick to settle your spiteful tongue.  I’ll make it easier for you cos you took that part of your teaching like a good little Sub.”  Sam unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock, hanging full and heavy.  Because he couldn’t resist he unclipped one of Dean’s nipple rings and looped It around his leg, clipping back to his ring, essentially holding Dean flush to his leg, Sam curled a hand into the hair at the top of Dean’s neck, holding him steady but also helping the Sub balance.  With his other hand Sam guided his cock to those lips, those perfect, plump cocksucking lips.  Green eyes were staring up at him bright and shining, Dean opened his mouth and Sam groaned as he slid into the warm, wet hole.  He took a couple of slow undulations of his hips to let Dean relax his throat to accept his full length.  Before long Sam was building speed and fucking Dean’s mouth with everything he had. 

 

The pace Sam set made it impossible for Dean to do much more than concentrating on his breathing.  He was held fast by his nipples, there was an occasional tug but there was no pain, just another wave of need shooting to his own untouched dick.  The hand at the back of head meant pulling away wasn’t an option even if he wanted to.  Dean was essentially a passenger to Sam’s pleasure and he was ok with that.  Now, he just wanted his Dom to be happy, he wanted his Dom to let him come.  Sam seemed to like it when Dean maintained eye contact when his mouth was being fucked so he kept his eyes looking up.  He took pride in the lust blown, passion fuelled hazel eyes that looked down on him.  That was his work.  He could tell Sam was close as the movements became more irregular and stuttered.  Dean readied himself to swallow what looked felt like a lot of come. 

 

“Dean. Fuck!!! Don’t swallow!  Hold it in your mouth!”  Sam just had enough time to bark his order and pull out until just the tip of his dick sat on the tip of Dean’s tongue before he shot his load.  The orgasm was unreal.  As he used his own hand to work through his own aftershocks he just kept filling Dean’s mouth until there come spreading Dean’s chin and down his neck.  Sam felt completly boneless, wondering how he was managing to stay upright.  He unclipped the niplle ring and unlooped it from his leg and reattached the chain.  Dean was looking at him with a look of complete acceptance, no resistance, to defiance.  Sam knew if he asked, Dean would sit like that for hours now.  “Good boy Dean, you can swallow now.”  Dean gulped down, it can’t have been overly good but Dean didn’t complain, or wince.

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

“Much more polite.  Good boy Dean.  Do you want to come?”

 

“If it pleases you, Sir.  I would.”  Dean was still breathless after his thorough face fucking.

 

“Cute, remember that bit I said I would make you beg?  Yeah, that’s now.  I had this made specially to go with the nipple piercings.”  Sam pulled his Jeans back up and pulled out a small device attached to yet another piece of chain.  It had a small bullet like part on top and looked suspiciously like a cock ring.  The chain was attached to the outside.  Sam wrapped the vibrating cock ring around Dean’s junk so that the vibrating part was nestled right behind his balls hard against his perineum.  Sam smiled as he worked, Dean practically whimpered when he realised what was being attached to him.  The chain attached to the ring was looped over the chain attached to Dean’s nipples.  It was just short enough that Dean had to crouch slightly to avoid tugging his abused nipples.   Sam went to the table Dean was pierced on and picked up the gag.  “When this comes off you have ten seconds to beg me to let you come, and to tell me how sorry you were for being bad earlier.”  Sam pushed the gag past Dean’s teeth and snapped it in place.  Dean looked so good, put into a submissive pose, sill kneeling on his knees and held their by chains.  Sam flicked the remote control on and watched as Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, groaning already.

 

The vibrations against his balls and the flesh behind was almost too much, he was still sensitive from coming on the table but already he felt like he was going to explode.  He didn’t dare to straighten up to release the tension in his back, his nipples were starting to cause their own throbbing pain from the abuse, now sending a constant wave of arousal through him, the vibrations from the little machine strapped to him travelled through the chains up his nipples and they were humming away too.  Within minutes he was writhing as much as he could, unable to get any friction against his cock, he wished he had something up his ass so at least he could try fuck himself to relieve the pressure.  All the while Sam sat on the sofa watching, as if he was watching TV.  The Dom kicked it up a notch when he eventually moved and knelt beside Dean, he traced the edge of his cock with one single finger.  The sensation had Dean screaming behind his gag, desperate for the relief.  A firm hand wrapped around his dick and Dean thought that surely now he would get to come, the end looked in sight.  The gag came off and he sighed, “Please, Sir.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and pumped hard on Dean’s dick.  The noises erupting from Dean were blush worthy.  Sam took him right to the edge of orgasm but stopped before the Sub could finish, tuning the vibrating off for a minute.  Dean looked at his Dom with a plea, “Please, Sir!  Mmmph...”  The gag was pushed back into his mouth.

 

“I think you can do better Dean.”  Sam started the vibrations again but stayed next to Dean and teased him mercilessly, teasing at the head of his cock with the gentlest of touches, wrapping a hand around and giving the length a squeeze and a couple of thrusts before letting it go. 

 

The next time the gag came off Dean was determined to please his Master.  “Please Sir!  I beg you to let me come!  Please!  I was so bad earlier.  I should never defy you.  You are such a good master, you train me so well.  Please, Sir! I beg!  I submit to you!”  Dean enforced his point by bending lower then he had to, a full demonstration of his submission.

 

“Yes, Dean, clever boy!  You get to come now!”  Sam pumped hard and fast over Dean’s lenth and within seconds, Dean was covered in his own come.  He felt like jello and  was exhausted after their scenes.  Sam stood and grabbed a cloth from the sink, he wiped Dean down thoroughly, wiping his chin from earlier as well as his last offerings.  Dean was unbound, the cockring and chains all removed.  Sam gathered Dean in his arms and laid him out on the sofa.  Dean turned to face away from Sam who took it as a signal to lay down and be big spoon for his Sub.  He grabbed a blanket and wrapped them both inside it’s fluffy warmth.  “You good, Dean?”

 

“Mmmhmm.”  It came out a contented sigh.  He didn’t realise how cold he was getting until the warmth of the blanket as well as Sam enveloping him.  He could lay like this forever.  The couple lay for hours napping and lazily caressing each other. 

 

When Dean rose he could smell bacon instantly.  He stretched and yawned, working out some of the stiffness from his avtivities the last few days.  He sat on the sofa for a minute and let himself come to.  He heard Sam spporaching, Sam knwlt between his knees and kissed him hard and claiming.  Dean submitted instantly, letting Sam ravage his mouth.  When Sam pulled away, Dean could read his expression instantly.  “It’s over, isn’t it?”

 

“What?”

 

“You have that look.  There’s a job isn’t there?”

 

There was no point trying to hide the truth, not from Dean.  “Just, hang on, I’m going to do this properly.”  Sam went back to kissing Dean slowly and passionately.  He kissed all the way down from Dean’s jaw, down his arm to one of his wrist cuffs.  “You were so good for me Dean.  You are my perfect Sub.  You keep me on my toes and I love that.”  Sam kissed his way over to the other cuff.  “But now, I need my brother back, the hunter.”  Sam knelt and took the ankle cuffs off.  Is that ok Dean?”  Sam asked to make sure Dean consented to his last act as a Dom.

 

“Yeah.  I loved every second.  You know just what I need.  You’re awesome.  I’m ready.”  Sam smiled as he reached around Dean and unclasped the collar. 

 

“Alright, you best go shower and grab something to eat.  This next job is insane.”  Dean went and showered and dressed, again, as it always did after spending so long naked, wearing so many layers just weird.  He went down stairs and gorged on bacon and eggs. 

 

“So what’s the job?”

 

“Evil Santa.”

 

“No shit!  Let’s go!”  Within the hour the boys were on the road for Ypsilanti, Michigan.


End file.
